Fear Garden
by ViraYuuki
Summary: "Kak, aku nemu calon korban yang lagi pengen mati nih " "Kau menjebaknya? Ckckck adikku yang satu ini jahat sekali ya" "Kiku? Honda Kiku? Kau mau menjadikannya korban kita?
1. Chapter 1

**Author baru sekaligus baru mampir di Fandom Hetalia, salam kenal semua ^^ *holdinghands*.**

**Langsung aja, Fic ini diambil dari lagu Kagamine Rin (VOCALOID) yang berjudul. . . . . . . . .**

**FEAR GARDEN!. Gara-gara nonton PV nya jadi suka Rin, padahal dulunya Cuma suka Neru. Ih, jadi curcol, dasar Author enggak tau sopan santun! #marahindirisendiri #abaikan.**

**Title : Fear Garden**

**Rate: T+. agak bingung sebenernya ini T apa M -a**

**Disc: VOCALOID hanya milik YAMAHA corp dan Hetalia hanya milik abang saiah, Bang Hide #mukadatar.**

**-FEAR GARDEN-**

**Matthew POV**

"Tangan kakak indah loh kayak 'bunga' " kataku sambil mengelus lembut lengan kak Francis

"Tentu saja, Abang Francis selalu meni-pedi 2x seminggu loh. Abang kan harus menjaga kecantikan dan keseksian Abang~ " menjijikan, batinku. Orang yang menjijikan. Ah~ aku ingin 'itu' berikan . . . . BERIKAN! .

"Ada apa , Matthew?, jangan melihat Abang dengan tatapan bernafsu(?) begitu. Abang bersedia menemanimu kok " kak Francis berjalan mendekatiku dan memelukku, kesempatan bagus. Hihihihi.

"kakak," kataku sambil melepas pelukan kak Francis "apa kakak akan memberikan apapun yang kumau?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum malu

"of course, mon cheri. Abang akan memberikan apapun untukmu yang manis ini" kata kak Francis sambil membelai rambut pirangku

"janji?"

"tentu!" kata kak Francis mantap.

"ne~, kakak~"

JLEBB

"AARRRRRGHHHHHHH"

aku memegang pisau yang masih tertancap di perut kak Francis. Darah merembas ke seluruh baju putih kak Francis, juga bajuku. Kak Francis ambruk di bawah kakiku dan darahnya tergenang diantara kedua kakiku, benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat indah. Aku sangat menyukai warna merah, Karena warna merah adalah warna darah.

Aku menginjak kepala kak Francis dengan sangat keras, darah pun keluar kembali dari mulut, hidung dan juga mata indah(?) kak Francis.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?" erangan kak Francis yang menurutku adalah Requime yang sangan indah di telingaku

"AAARRRGGGHHHH HENTIKAN! KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU? KAU PEMBUNUH MATTHEW!"

"Aku tidak membunuh kakak kok" kataku sambil tersenyum Innocent

CRAAAASSSSS

"kakak tadi berjanji akan memberikan apa yang kumau. Benarkan?" tanyaku

"LALU APA YANG KAUMAU SAMPAI MELUKAI WAJAHKU(?) YANG INDAH DAN INGIN MEMBUNUH-AAARRRGGHH"

Aku menancapkan kembali pisauku ke tangan kak Francis, dan kembali darah itu mencurat ke wajahku dengan indah. Darah, kenapa kau begitu indah?. Ah, tidak! Yang terpenting adalah 'itu'!. Kasihan, ' taman'ku begitu sepi. Lebih banyak 'bunga' lebih bagus taman itu, benar kan?.

"Yang kuinginkan sekarang dan selamanya adalah 'bunga'. Kakak punya 'bunga' warna kuning kan?, benar-benar membuatku ingin mencurinya untuk dijadikan koleksiku"

"bu. . . .nga. . . ?" kak Francis suarnya sudah lemah rupanya. Oke, saatnya mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milikku sejak awal.

"Ya, 'bunga'"

CRAAAASSSSS

"Kuminta tangan kakak ya, indah sih "

**END MATTHEW POV**

**-FEAR GARDEN-**

"AAAAAAAAAA FRANCISSS! JANGAN MATIII KUMOHON BUKA MATAMU!"

"Sudahlah, Sey. Relakan Francis, dia sudah tenang disana" Arthur menenangkan Seychelles yang sangat Shock atas kematian Francis.

"KAU! APA KAU TIDAK SEDIH FRANCIS MATI, HAH?" teriak Sey

"Kami semua sedih atas kematian Francis, Sey. Tetapi, apa dengan menangis dan menjerit-jerit meneriakkan namany, Francis akan kembali? , tidak akan pernah" kata Antonio yang merupakan sahabat terdekat Francis. Dia sedih, tentu. Tetapi percuma dia menangis, si mesum itu tidak akan pernah kembali.

"Benar, kak Sey . kita kerumahku yuk, aku akan membuatkan Pancake" tawar Matthew

"Itu ide bagus, Mattie!, kuberi tahu, Pancake buatan Mattie paling AWESOME sedunia!. Kau belum pernah mencoba Pancake Mattie kan?. Ayo kita semua ke rumah Alfie!"

"Lah, kok di rumahku? Yang ngajak kan mattie!" tolak Alfred, kakak kembar Matthew. Walau kembar, mereka sudah punya rumah masing-masing.

"ayolah~, rumahmu kan paling gede . lagian rumahmu dan Matthew kan sebelahan, gimana sih?" rayu Denny dengan tampang memelas dan jurus Puppy Eyesnya yang super menjijikan .

"HEH! YANG RUMAHNYA PALING GEDE ITU YAO TAUK!"

"Rumahku lagi direnovasi, aru "

"AYO KITA SEMUA KE RUMAH ALFRED!" semangat Elizaveta sambil menarik-narik Seychelles.

"oi, Eli enak saja kao" teriak AlFred

"Apadah, pelit amet kau. Biar jidatmu lebar kaya Roddy!"

"apasih jidatku dibawa-bawa"

Mereka bertengkar sendiri, seakan-akan kesedihan mereka hilang begitu saja dan diganti dengan kegembiraan .

"Minna~"

Semua melirik kea rah Sey, walau tangan mereka masih memegang kerah baju lawan bertengkar mereka.

"Arigatou" kata Sey sambil membungkukkan badan .

"ahahahahahaha, tidak masalah, kita ini teman kan?" kata Heracles yang ternyata bergumam (yang emang dari tadi dan sampai sekarang masih tertidur pulas -_-a).

"bukannya membungkuk bukan adatmu ya?" Tanya Lily

"Ah, aku diajarin macem-macem sama Kiku. Arigatou, Kiku"

"Tidak masalah kok, Sey-san".

**-FEAR GARDEN-**

_**Alfred's House**_

"Sey neechan, mau bermain dengan puffinku?" kata Aisu menawarkan(?) Puffin miliknya

"Atau Hanatamago milikku?" tawar Tino

"Lebih baik Gilbird milikku. Lebih AWESOME dari pet kalian! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Bermainlah dengan Tony! Pet HERO pasti akan membuatmu ceria kembali"

"hedeh~ si Tony bukan Pet kali. Alien dijadiin pet, sarap ah!" kata Lovino sambil lempar tomat

"JANGAN BUANG-BUANG TOMAT LOVI SAYANG!"

"JANGAN PANGIIL SEPERTI ITU, TOMATO BASTARDO!" Lovino teriak-teriak Blushing

"bermain dengan Kumajiro?"

"dare?"

"aku tuanmu Kumakichi, Matthew" yang lain hanya sweatdrop.

Setelah mereka bercanda dan mabuk bersama -gara gara Vodka milik ivan- , semua wanita tertidur pulas. Hanya Elizaveta dan para waria-eh, pria yang masih terbangun. Mereka memang membicarakan kematian Francis yang tidak lazim saat Sey tertidur.

"Francis menjadi korban kedelapan pembunuhan beruntun yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini" jelas Arthur.

"semua korban memiliki kesamaan yang sama" Arthur meletakkan 8 foto mayat korban pembunuhan; termasuk Francis, "kedua tangan mereka menghilang. Terdapat bekas senjata tajam yang sangat jelas dipotong paksa oleh pelaku"

" ½ darah mereka juga habis. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa pelaku menginginkan darahnya juga" kata Norge sambil memijat kepalanya. Norge adalah kepala Polisi saat ini, dia juga yang menangani kasus Francis. Ditemani Arthur sebagai wakilnya dan Denny sebagai asistennya merangakap sebagai kekasihnya.

"Lebih baik kau tidur, Norge . dari kemarin kau tidak tidur sama sekali" bujuk Denny

"Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kasus ini selesai dan menangkap pembunuh si mesum jelek itu!"

"benar, oniichan harus tidur , walau hanya sebentar". Kata Aisu sambil memeluk erat tangan Norge.

"khh, baiklah! Kita tidur dulu. Besok saat Sey tidak ada kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita".

Arthur mengumpulkan foto tadi dan menyaimpannya di dalam saku bajunya. mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Beginilah pengelompokkan kamarnya:

Alfred-Arthur, Heracles-Kiku, Denny-norge, Ivan-Yao, Gilbert-Roderich, Berwald-Tino, Aisu-Peter-Raivis , Eduar-Toris, Elizaveta-Natalia, Mei-Lily, dan lain lain. Sedangkan Matthew menempati kamar yang sama saat tinggal di rumah Alfred, sendirian . . . . . . . . .

**-FEAR GARDEN-**

**22:38 **

Matthew terbangun dari tidurnya, dan mencari-cari kacamata yang diletakkan di laci samping tempat tidurnya.

"22:38, astaga aku lupa menyiram 'bunga-bunga'ku dan belum menanam 'bunga' dari kak Francis"

Matthew yang memang menempati kamar sendirian , dengan leluasa keluar kamar dan juga dia memiliki kunci duplikat rumah Alfred yang diberi dari kembarannya itu.

Matthew keluar melalui pintu belakang agar tidak menimbulkan suara berisik. Dan mengambil 2 plastik hitam yang berada di lemari baju-baju lamanya yang ada di dekat pintu belakang.

"Ittekimasu . . . ."

**Akakakakakak fic gore pertama, senangnya hatiku, turun panas demamku (loh?).**

**Baru terjun di Dunia FF beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi udah berani bikin ginian? , Author laknat XD.**

**Oh iya, Denny itu Denmark loh. Bingung kasih nama apaan –a. saiah fans berat DenNor , jadi chapter 1 aja udah nongol tuh lol.**

**Ada yang mau request character yang mati siapa aja?. Chara Yang paling banyak dapet Vote ntar dibikin se tragis-tragisnya, mau request cara matinya juga boleh 8D.**

**Douzo~~ **

_**TierraVerde**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Olah, bertemu lagi dengan saiah , Author sarap yang juga pecinta Gore sejati. Lol**

**Chapter 2 ini mungkin bakalan agak pendek atau agak panjang. Entahlah, hanya rumput yang bergoyang yang tahu (?).**

**Title: Fear Garden**

**Rate: T+**

**Disc: Itu tuh si Om pelit ,tetangga sebelah Author. Bang Hide #buangmuka **

**-FEAR GARDEN-**

"Ohayou. . . ."

"Ohayou Minna-san"

Para tamu rumah Alfred telah bangun dari masa hibernasi mereka (#dismackdownkumajiro), termasuk Matthew dengan wajahnya yang cerah, entah apa yang membuatnya bahagia, padahal baru bangun tidur dan kemarin mereka berduka. Itulah yang ada di benak Feliciano-atau sering dipanggil Feli-.

"Vee~ Mattieu, kok wajahmu bahagia sekali . ada sesuatu yang bagus, ve~?" Tanya Feli polos.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Feli. Cuma sesuatu yang Cuma aku yang mengerti"

"Hei Jerk Matthew, kalo punya sesuatu yang bagus,beritahu kita juga dong. " kata si anak hyperaktif bermulut kasar, Peter.

"Jangan menggunakan bahasa yang 'indah' dong, Peter. Ini rumah orang, gunakan tata kramamu layaknya seorang GENTLEMAN" kata sang kakak, Arthur yang rupanya sedari tadi sedang minum Teh Earl Grey favoritnya.

"Itu benar, Peter. Itu tidak sopan loh. Kakak buatkan Susu hangat ya"

"Terima Kasih, kak Eli" dan mereka pun pergi ke dapur dan diikuti Aisu.

"Ah, kita juga harus membuat sarapan. Ayo Lily, Sey" ajak Mei Mei.

"Kenapa aku tidak diajak,Mei?" Tanya Natalia dengan Aura hitam yang attack powernya ? kaya The Winged Dragon Of RA , oke lupakan Yugi OH sejenak.

"Errr, le-lebih baik kau menunggu disini bersama yang lain" kata Lily

"BE-BENAR! Kau bermain dulu dengan Ivan" kata Sey dan mereka langsung ngibrit takut dibalang Pipa sama Ivan.

"Kakak~~" Natalia berjalan menunduk mendekati Ivan "MARRY ME NOW!" dan Ivan pun langsung kabur entah kemana. Gimana ga kabur, minta nikah masa diacungin Piso? –".

Oke, Kita lupakan lari-larian ala Bollywood si kakak-adik Psycho sarap itu. Author bisa ikutan (tambah) Psycho kalo inget mereka. Para Laki-laki minus Ivan sedang duduk bersantai. Melupakan beban di otak mereka.

"Lebih baik, kita kemana gitu . kasihan Sey, dari tadi malam dia menangis terus" kata Tino Yng ternyata tadi malam mengecek kamar para wanita untuk memastikan saja, enggak bakal macem-macem lah sama mereka, nanti dibawa kemana hubungan kita? Mungkin itu yang akan dinyanyikan Berwald. Oke, sangat OOC, Author tau -''.

"Pantai?" usul Kiku

"Tidak, kudengar seminggu sebelum kematian Francis, Sey dan Francis pergi ke Pantai. Kita tidak bisa membuatnya kembali menangis" kata Alfred sambil ikut menyeruput Teh milik Arthur.

"GIT, AMBIL GELAS SENDIRI SANA!" Arthur menyemprotkan Tehnya dan Blushing di tempat. You-know-why hehehehe #disihirjadibatu.

"Aku haus, Artie,. Kau jahat tidak menyediakan gelas untukku." Kata Alfred sambil mewek yang menurut semua orang disana hanya berpikir satu kata: MENJIJIKAN.

"Sudahlah, saya ambilkan gelas untuk semua, sekalian tehnya kurang kan Arthur-san?" tawar Kiku yang biasa menjadi penengah pertengkaran yang sangat tidak bermutu dari pasangan sableng itu (#ditendang)

"Ah, biar kuantar, Kiku. Kau tidak tahu tempat dan kode rahasia penyimpanan teh kan?" yang lain hanya sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Arthur . hedeh~, begitu sayangnya kah Arthur sama Teh, tapi lebay kali ya masukin Teh di Brankas

"Baiklah, Arthur-san . ayo sekarang kita kesana". Arthur dan Kiku pun berlalu meninggalkan temen-teminnya yang masih menatap Alfred dengan tatapan jijay sangat.

**-FEAR GARDEN-**

"Sumimasen, Arthur-san. Boleh saya bertanya padamu?" kata Kiku dengan suara lemah lembutnya (#Authorpingsan)

"Silahkan, Kiku"

"Sebenarnya, sebelum kalian datang di TKP Francis-san Saya sempat mengotopsi sebentar tubuh Francis-san. Maafkan Saya. . . ." kata Kiku sambil menndukkan kepalanya

"Tidak masalah, Kiku. Bukankah itu tugasmu sebagai dokter sekaligus ketua tim Forensik"

"Benar, tapi Saya melakukannya sebelum mendapat izin dari Norge-san, karena Norge-san masih dalam perjalanan"

"Itu bukan sebuah kejahatan, Kiku. Tenang saja. Lagipula, Norge tidak akan memarahimu" kata Arthur sambil tertawa kecil

"Arigatou, Arthur-san. Saya hampir tidak bisa tidur gara-gara memikirkan itu. Setelah dinasehati oleh Hera-san saya baru bisa tidur" mereka tertawa dalam perjalanan menuju kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Ano, Arthur-san. Sebenarnya ada yang aneh dengan mayat francis-san" Arthur kaget dan secara spontan mencengkeram bahu Kiku dengan kencang. Kiki meringis kesakitan

"Sakit. . .Arthur-san" kiku sedikit meringis , dan kemudian Arthrur melepas cengkramannya itu.

"apa? Apa yang janggal?"

" A. . .ano lebih baik kita membicarakannya nanti . kita semua harus tahu itu"

"Itu memang tepat, Kiku. Ayo kita cepat kesana" kata Arthur sambil berlari menarik tangan Kiku

"Cho-Chotto Arthur-san. Saya tidak bisa berlari terlalu cepat" Kiku duduk di piggiran tembok sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kiku. Kau tidak ada-apa?" Arthur meraih wajah Kiku dan mengelusnya sebentar

"tidak apa-apa , Arthur-san. Maaf, saya selalu merepotkan kalian" kata Kiku merasa bersalah. Wajah Kiku memerah karena terlalu capek. 'manisnya' batin Arthur. 'apa yang kupikirkan sih?'. Arthur menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menghilangkan Imajinasi aneh yang bersarang (?) di otaknya.

"Ada apa Arthur-san?" Tanya Kiku lembut

"Ti-tidak. Ayo kita berjalan kembali" kata Arthur gugup

'Arthur-san kenapa ya?' batin Kiku

**-FEAR GARDEN-**

_**13:27**_

_**Heta Town Mall**_

Untuk menghilangkan kebosanan dan kesedihan atas tragedi yang menimpa mereka, Mei mengusulkan untuk pergi ke Heta Mall. Yang diajak tentu para Wanita, para Pria bertugas masak dan membersihkan rumah, dengan alasan: 'gantian tugas' . Entah apa yang akan terjadi di rumah, berhubung yang bisa memasak hanya Kiku dan Matthew. Sisanya , walaupun mengaku jago masak, you-know lah. : Scone busuk ataupun masakan ajaib Tino mungkin tidak bisa dimasukan dalam daftar list Warteg sekalipun. Walaupun sang Tuan Rumah hanya bisa membuat Fast Food macam Hamburger dan sebangsanya. Tentu orang Eropa sudah terlalu muak dengan makanan Fast Food. Sekali-kali masakan Asia macam Semur Jengkol yang dikirim Nesia boleh menjadi pilihan utama makan siang hari ini.

Kita balik lagi ke para Wanita di Heta Mall.

"Baju yang ini bagus juga, atau yang ini?. Ah~, Mei bingung!"

"kalau menurutku, kau lebih cocok yang Ini" Sey menunjuk Baju terusan ala China berwarna Pink

"bagus yang ini deh" Tunjuk Lily pada baju lengan pendek warna Pink dengan rok pendek dan ikat pinggang silver yang menghiasinya

"beli dua-duanya saja, repot amat" kata Natalia ketus

"Ayo dong cepat pilih, mau ke toko buku nih" sewot Elizaveta

"Ah, ya sudahlah, aku beli dua-duanya" dan Mei memasukan dua baju tersebut ke plastik dan berjalan menu kasir.

"Mei!,kami tunggu diluar ya" teriak Elizaveta

Setelah keluar dari took baju, mereka menuju ke Heta Book Store. Toko buku terbesar di Heta Town yang menyediakan berbagai jenis buku dari buku pelajaran, kamus, buku tentang computer, Komik dan lain-lain termasuk Doujinshi YAOI-YURI-HET yang diimpor langsung dari rumah Kiku. Di Rumah Alfred, tiba-tiba Kiku bersin.

Setelah 1jam, mereka berkumpul di depan kasir. Kita lihat Buku yang mereka beli

Elizaveta: 10 komik Yaoi rated M , 8 Doujinshi Yaoi rated T+ sampai M. termasuk komik Junjou Romantica (Paporit author #gaadayangnanya)

Seychelles: 5 buku 'Memasak dengan dasar ikan Tuna', dan Buku 'cara tidak mencintai orang mesum'

Lily: hanya satu buku, yaitu ; 'sayang kakak bukan berarti brother complex'

Mei : 3 buku Novel percintaan , 3 jilid sampai tamat

Ukraine: membeli 1 buku ajaib yang membuat teman-teminnya swewatdropped , yaitu 'cara menghilangkan ke Psycho-an adik-adik anda'

Natalia: jangan ditanya kenapa dia membeli buku 'cara mendapat hati kakakmu' , 'cara mengasah pisau yang benar' dan 'Tutorial membunuh yang baik dan benar'. Sampai membuat Kasir merinding ketakutan

Setelah membayar milik masing-masing dan tentu mereka membayarkan buku yang dibeli Sey. Mereka berjalan kembali menuju toko yang ingin dikunjungi Natalia, awalnya mereka fine-fine saja dan tidak tahu apa toko yang akan dikunjungi Natalia.

"Hey, Natalia kau serius mau kesini?" Tanya Eli

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah langganan di HETA KNIFE STORE kok, pasti dikasih harga murah" kata Natalia enteng, yang lain Cuma Sweatdrop

"bukan itu maksudku. Sebenarnya untuk apa kau membeli pisau-pisau ini?" Tanya Mei sambil menunjuk list pisau-pisau yang akan dibeli Natalia "Hanya untuk koleksi kok" jawab Natalia mantap

'pasti bukan hanya itu' batin mereka semua, Ukraine hanya senyum-senyum saja melihat hobi adiknya yang sangat tidak wajar dibandingkan teman-teman Wanita lainnya.

**Chapter ini ga ada Gore dulu, terlalu monoton kalau hanya angst kan?, sedikit Humor boleh kan? Ya? Ya? Ya? (#dikepretreader).**

**Ayo tetep Review , kalo yang sering Review , saiah Tipok deh XD (#plakduar).**

**Thanks yang udah baca dan Review. Maaf kalo banyak Typo beterbangan dan OOC, Author tidak bermaksud bashing Chara kok, SUMPIT ,v.**

**Sudah cukup B/A (Bacotan Author) nya. Sampai jumpa Chapter depan . **

**Bye Bee \^w^/.**

_**TierraVerde**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DEMI APA, ITU EDITAN FIC YANG ADA BALESAN RIPYU 2 FIC(Fear Garden & You Are My Master) GA BISA DI PUBLISH DDDX. Masing-Masing dibales di Chapter 3 nya ya~ #pusing.**

**Title: Fear Garden**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt**

**Disclaimer: Walo Author sujud-sujud cium sepatunya yang apek sangat ntu , Bang Hide ga bakal ngasih HETALIA nya QAQ.**

**-FEAR GARDEN-**

_**Heta Café Mall**_

Setelah acara belanja-belanji yang bikin author stress sendiri dengan kelakuan para cewe yang beli Doujin Rated M lah, buku-buku aneh bin ajib-ralat ajaib, sampai Pisau Daging yang katanya CUMA buat koleksi (walau pada ga ada yang percaya), mereka istirahat di Heta café Mall yang letaknya tepat di sebelah toko Pisau langganan Natalia , jadi mereka tidak perlu berjalan lebih jauh lagi intuk istirahat.

"Doujin, Komik, Anime Yaoi, Merchendise Junjou Romantica, Oke lengkap!" you-know-siapa-yang-ngomong-itu

"Apa ada toko yang ingin kalian datangi lagi?" Tanya Lily

"Ah, aku mau ke toko bunga" ujar Seychelles

"Untuk siapa, Sey?" Tanya Ukraine

"Setelah ini mungkin aku akan ke makam Francis dulu. Aku ingin bicara dengannya. . ." Terlihat jelas bahwa Raut wajah Sey begitu terluka. Ya, bagaimana tidak sedih jika ditinggal orang yang dicintainya, tidak, bahkan mereka sudah bertunangan setahun lalu.

"Sey. . . ."

"Saa, ayo kita pesan sesuatu. Ehehehehe" Tawa Mei yang melihat sang Waitress sudah menanti mereka dengan tatapan: cepat-pesan-atau-kuusir-kalian.

-FEAR GARDEN-

ALFRED'S HOUSE

"Entah kita bakalan makan apa tadi siang kalau tidak ada kamu, Nesia" Ujar Ludwig yang sudah stress gara-gara melihat dapur telah HENSHIN jadi tempat yang sangat sulit untuk dideskripsikan, mungkin setara atau lebih buruk dari Scone Arthur (#AuthordisumpelScone).

"Ya, sama-sama Luddy" jawab Nesia dengan Senyum Uke khasnya yang bikin para Seme klepek-klepek dan menahan untuk langsung memeluk atau meRAEP si empu ditempat. Berhubung ada sang pemili- maksud Author sang Seme, Netherlands atau biasa di panggil kepala Tulip, Bukan, maksud Author Nethere (#disiksaNethere).

"Ehem, bisa hentikan acara melirik dengan nafsu Nesia-chan-KU?" Geram Nethere yang ternyata menyadari Ukenya menjadi pusat perhatian untuk diRaep, oke ini bukan Fic Romance Rated M -_-a.

"Ahahahahalololol, Nesia-chan memang Uke yang manis . Awalnya kukira dia Cewek loh, tapi pas dia ngomong suaranya Gede" Alfred hanya meringis kesakitan sesaat setelah dia mengatakan itu. Ya, akibat Kecemburuan sosial, eh Kecemburuan Cintrong, Arthur menginjak Kaki Alfred dengan sekuat-kuatnya tenaga 20.000 kuda liar. (#makinngaco).

"Ehem, kita mulai saja pembicaraan kita" kata Antonio

"Ah, be-benar juga. Hahahaha" Alfred hanya tertawa sambil melirik Arthur yang masih memberikan hadiah berupa Deathglare .

"Nah, Kiku apa yang akan kau bicarakan pada kami?" Tanya Arthur

"Ba-baik, Arthur-san" Kiku menghela nafas sebentar "Sebenarnya hanya Francis-san , Hati dan Jantungnya yang Hilang. Kemungkinan diambil pelaku juga" Jelas Kiku

"A-APA?, Tu-tunggu, hanya Francis?, berarti korban- korban sebelumnya masih ada Hati dan Jantungnya?" Tanya Gilbert

"I-iya , saya semakin tidak mengerti maksud Pelaku mengambil Hati dan Jantung, tetapi kenapa hanya Francis-san saja?" Kiku meletakkan Foto mayat Francis saat diperiksa pertama kali olehnya. Berhubung Kiku selalu membawa Camera Digitalnya , jadi dia langsung memotret mayat Francis saat pertama kali ditemukan dibawah jembatan Arakawa(*).

"Semakin lama caranya semakin sadis" kata Vash

"Apa maksudmu, Vash?" Tanya Roderich

"Pada awalnya korban dibunuh hanya dengan memukul bagian kepala korban lalu pelaku langsung memotong tangannya . Saat korban ke-5, Darah Korban hampir hilang ½ nya . Dan sekarang Hati dan Jantung nya juga diambil. Ini benar-benar pembunuhan yang sangat menjijikan, apa motif pelaku yang sebenarnya? . Dan, Orang macam apa yang tega melakukan kejahatan macam itu?" Jelas Vash, teman-temannya memandanginya dengan serius. Ya, benar kata Vash. Orang macam apa yang melakukan Pembunuhan sekeji ini?.

"Siapa korban kelima?" Tanya Lovino

"Dietrick Vallrine, imigran asal Inggris" jawab Arthur

"Apa korban-korban sebelumnya saling berhubungan, minimal pernah mengenal satu sama lain?" Tanya Tino yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat tangan Berwald. Dia memang penakut dan tidak kuat jika melihat mayat maupun darah, tetapi kali ini yang menjadi korbannya adalah Teman, tidak Sahabatnya. . .

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Mereka memang sama-sama Imigran , tetapi asal mereka berbeda, dan mustahil untuk saling mengenal" Jelas Denny.

"Benar-benar kasus yang merepotkan" Kata Norge sambil meminum Kopi buatan adiknya, Aisu.

"Ya, Kau benar , Oniichan. Dan lagipula kasus ini tidak terjadi beruntun "

"Hoi, apa maksudmu?, jelaskan kepadaku yang AWESOME ini !"

"Korban pertama adalah Layla Cansral, 28 tahun wanita imigran asal Swedia. Dibunuh tanggal 3 Oktober 5 tahun lalu" Jelas Arthur

"APA? 5 TAHUN LALU?, berarti ini kasus yang cukup lama" Feliks mengambil foto Layla di meja. "Ah ternyata Benar, hanya dipukul di kepalanya"

"Korban Kedua adalah Carla Kyte, 23 tahun, wanita imigran asal Lithuania. Dibunuh sekitar bulan Agustus 4 tahun lalu"

"Kali ini hanya Tersabet di bagian tangannya, sepertinya pelaku terburu-buru melakukannya dan langsung menebas kedua tangan korban" Jelas Yao

"Korban ketiga Gilbert Zwei, 25 tahun Imigran asal Jerman . Dibunuh tanggal 25 Desember 4 tahun lalu"

"Wew, namanya sama kaya si Asem!" Seru Alfred

"AWESOME, bukan ASEM!"

"Korban keempat Mihael , nama keluarganya tidak diketahui , umur 28 tahun Imigran asal Latvia . Dibunuh tepat 1 Januari 3 tahun lalu" Arthur meminum Teh Dajeerling nya , lalu melanjutkan Ceritanya,"Korban kelima Cecily Standford, 17 tahun siswa kelas 3 Heta Gakuen. Sebenarnya ada kesamaan diantara semua korban, termasuk Francis, yaitu mereka semua memakai Cat kuku".

"Francis memang bangga dengan Cat kuku warna Kuning, tapi tak kusangka cat itu menjadi korban pembunuhan" jelas Antonio lesu

"Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan Cat Kuku?" Norge mengacak-acak rambut Blonde nya. Bingung dengan kasus yang ditanganinya kali ini.

TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Moshi Moshi, Kiku de-"

"KIKU, APA SEY SUDAH KEMBALI KE RUMAH?"

"Bu-Bukankah dia pergi bersama kalian?"  Arthur yang duduk di sebelah Kiku langsungmenyeruhnya untuk me-Loudspeakerhandphonenya.

"Tadi Dia memang bersama kami, tapi saat dia pergi ke Toko Bunga, dia menghilang. Kata Orang disana , dia sudah keluar membawa bunga dari pintu belakang. Katanya dia akan pergi ke makam Francis, Kalian coba cari di Makam Francis dan sekitar sana, Kami akan menyusul kalian!"

TUUUT TUUUUUT. . . . .

"Cepat, kita pergi ke makam Francis!" Perintah Norge

-FEAR GARDEN-

"Cih, kenapa macet disaat seperti ini!" Geram Nethere selaku Supir Sambil memukul Stirnya

"Kita semua jalan kaki ke Makam , Kau dan Nesia tetaplah di mobil, kalau lihat Sey dari jalan , hubungi kami segera" Kata Roderich dan semua orang di dalam Mobil keluar.

"Aku, Gilbert dan Vash ke Makam . Arthur, Alfred dan Matthew ke Sekitar Taman Kota. Denny, Norge dan Aisu pergilah ke Pos-pos Polisi untuk menanyakan keberadaan Sey. Berwald, Tino dan Peter pergi ke Heta Mall , cari jejak Sey. Sisanya sesuka kalian!" Perintah Roderich dan mereka langsung berpencar sesuai tim nya masing-masing.

30 menit Kemudian. . . . .

"Hoi, Arthur, Ini Orang Awesome. Sepertinya Sey memang sempat ke Makam Francis. Ada Buket mawar yang sepertinya baru diletakkan beberapa saat lalu"

"Kalian carilah sekitar situ, kabari lagi kalau menemukan sesuatu"

"Oke, serahkan pada orang Awesome sepertiku".

TUUUUUUT

"Cih, jalannya bercabang dua. Aku ke Kanan, kalian berdua ke kiri" Kata Arthur

"Tidak, Kakak sama Kak Arthur ke kanan, aku ke kiri" Usul Matthew

"Ta-tapi, Nanti kau-"

"Tenanglah, kak Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Nah, sana pergi" Matthew mendorong mereka berdua ke kanan. Setelah itu, dia berjalan kearah Kiri.

**MATTHEW POV**

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan panjang ini, Aku tidak perlu Khawatir dengan Kak Al yang penakut karena ada Kak Arthur yang akan melindungi Kakak. Dan, oh Jackpot!, Aku melihat Kak Seychelles duduk di atas Ayunan.

"Kak Seychelles!" Teriakku dan berlari menuju Kak Seychelles.

"Mattieu?" Kak Seychelles membelakkan matanya tidak percaya, sepertinya dia tahu bahwa teman-temannya mencarinya.

"Kenapa Kak Seychelles ada disini?, kenapa Kakak meninggalkan Kak Elizaveta tanpa memberitahunya?, Kami semua Khawatir, Kak" Kataku

"Maafkan aku atas keegoisanku. Nee~, Mattieu bolehkah aku menceritakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Kak Seychelles. Cerita apa?, Hn Aku Penasaran.

"Boleh, Tentu" Aku duduk di ayunan sebelahnya.

"Aku . . . . Merindukan Francis. . . si Mesum itu, padahal dia berjanji akan menikah denganku tahun depan, tapi kenapa dia. . . .uhk . . . " Aku melihat Kak Seychelles meneteskan Air Matanya. Tangannya menjadi basah, Ku usap Air matanya dengan tissue.

"Mau Ku antar ke Kak Francis?" Tanyaku,

"Terima kasih, Mattieu"

Aku dan Kak Seychelles berjalan ke makam Kak Francis, memang cukup jauh jika ditempuh dengan berjalan, tapi mengingat tadi Macet total, jadi terpaksa kami jalan kaki.

"Kita sampai" kataku singkat. Kami sudah berada tepat di depan makam Kak Francis. Bisa kulihat Kak Seychelles kembali menangis dan mengatakan ini-itu di depan makam Kak Francis. Cih, aku muak melihat adegan sok dramatis seperti ini. Dan aku baru sadar Kuku Kak Seychelles berwarna Coklat Tua. Hmm~, Sangat bagus jika menjadi koleksiku.

"Kak Seychelles" Kataku, Kak Seychelles menoleh ke arahku , dan berdiri sesekali mengusap air matanya dengan tangannya. Matanya merah sekali,kalau kuambil bagaimana ya?, mata orang karena kesedihan mendalam ternyata bagus juga. . . .

"Mau ku ANTAR ke Kak Francis?" Tanyaku lagi

"Bukankah kita sudah di depan makamnya?"

"Maksudku, Kak Seychelles mau bertemu kak Francis lagi , kan? Mari Kuantar" Kataku sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari saku celanaku.

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan Mat-"

CROOOOT

"AAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriakan itu, sangat indah. Ngomomg-ngomong, suara teriakan Kak Seychelles mirip Orang pertama pemilik 'bunga' di kebunku. Siapa ya namanya? Hmm~.

"Ughh~~, Apa yang kaulakukan, Matt-"

"Bukankah Kak Seychelles mau bertemu lagi dengan kak Francis?"

CRAAAASSSHHH

Aku menusuk tepat di jantungnya dan langsung membuatnya Tewas seketika, Tewas? Tunggu, 'Bunga' Kak Seychelles bisa hidup kok. Ihihihihi .

Dengan segera aku mengambil jarum suntik dan menyedot darah kak Seychelles berulang-ulang hingga sekantung plastik berukuran lumayan besar cukup menampungnya.

"Loh,loh . Kak Seychelles kok melotot begitu sih?, jangan benci padaku dong, aku kan hanya mengabulkan permintaan kakak saja"

BLEEESSSSS

Aku menusukkan kedua jariku di mata kanannya , lalu ku 'mainkan' sebentar sehingga keluarlah darah segar dari mata coklat kak Seychelles.

"Ah, aku lupa Mengambil mata kak Seychelles!. Aduh, maaf membuat kakak menunggu". Aku langsung mengambil bola mata Kak Seychelles dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan mata sebelahnya. Aku tersenyum puas dengan hasil jerih payahku untuk mengabulkan permintaan anak-anak domba .

"Nah, saatnya acara puncak.!".

CRAAASSS

Aku langsung memotong kedua 'Bunga' dari tubuh kak Seychelles.

"Yosh!, aku sudah mengambil semua barang yang seharusnya menjadi milikku sejak awal!"

"Ah, permintaan Kak Seychelles belum sempurna" Aku langsung mengaduk makam kak Francis dan membuka peti mati kak Francis. selanjutnya, aku memasukkan Tubuh Kak Seychelles di peti mati itu.

"Oyasuminasai, Seychelles Oneechan . Semoga Kakak senang atas jerih payahku, hihihihihi "

**(B/A aka Bacotan Author)**

**Ahahahahaha gara-gara Seme Author nyuruh ganti jadi Rate M ya sudahlah, dipikir-pikir makin lama fic ini makin rada sadis -_-a.**

**BALESAN RIPYU XDD. Akirnya bisa bales, itu Fic di chapter 2 yang di edit yang ada balesan Ripyunyah ga bisa dipost QAQ.**

**U-Ke-Lovers: Kayae ane kenal nih orang -_-, thanks ya udah jadi peripyu pertama #tipok. Ditunggu fic berikutnya ya 8)**

**Natasha Anya Veinzabern: sankyuu ^^**

**SayaMALESlogin: sankyuu 3/**

**Twilight Prince : iya nih, kepikirannya yang mati berikuynya kaya klise Uu~~ ga ad ide Dx. Ga rela Roddy(ku) mati juga! GA MAU DDX.**

**Nyasar-tan males login: Sankyuu abang 8D. Gil masuk Deathnote Author nih, banyak yang rikues Gilbo mokad –w-b**

**MariaDesu: ANAKKUWH sankyuu dah Ripyu ya. Wah, sayang di fic ini gilbo pairingannya ama Roddy(ku) -3-a.**

**Nesi4: Author pengen rampok Doujin Yaoinya Elizaveta deh XD**

**Rianti C: semoga Capt ini da seterusnya tidak mengecewakan. Amin w.**

**Rinchan-honda: A-APUAH? KI-KIKU MOKAD? Aduh, Ga rela bikin HUWEEE DDx. Tapi pengen juga sih bikin dia mati #plak. Semoga dapet lham #bah!.**

**Okeh, sampe disini dulu. Teruslah Ripyu. Author butuh bimbingan kalian yang lebih senior.**

**See You Next Chapter ^^/.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Akhirnya bikin juga chapter 4 nyah~,~a. Lagi ga ada ide , hedeh~~. Langsung sajalah, Douzo ^^/.**

**Title: Fear Garden**

**Rate: M for Gore and Sadistic**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt**

**Warning: OOC parah apalagi Mattie, Gore, BL, dan semoga ga ada Typo ==a**

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, . . . . . , DELAPAN!" Matthew menghitung 'Bunga' yang sudah dikumpulkannya selama 5 tahun itu dengan wajah cerianya. Tetapi kemeja putihnya masih berlumuran darah segar Seychelles. . .

" Sekarang bungaku sudah ada delapan pasang!. Tidak kusangka kebunku sudah tidak sepi lagi. Harusnya setelah minta 'Bunga' dari kak Francis dan kak Seychelles, aku berterima kasih dulu tadi. Ugh~, karena keasyikan aku lupa berterima kasih. Nanti saja deh, kalau kak Sey sudah 'Menempati rumah baru' nya. Mungkin 'Rumah baru' kak Seychelles akan bersebelahan dengan kak Francis. Kalau serumah sih ga mungkin ya?, walaupun mereka sudah bertunangan, tapi kan tidak boleh tinggal se 'Rumah' " Gumam Matthew sambil menciumi 'Bunga' dari Francis.

"Ah!, aku harus menanam 'Bunga' kak Seychelles sekarang!. Uhm~, mana ya 'Pupuk' nya?" matthew mencari sesuatu di dalam plastik hitam yang dibawanya.

"Ini dia!. Tunggu sebentar ya" Senyum Matthew yang lembut namun terlihat sangat jahat.

Matthew mengambil sebuah botol yang bertulis FORMALIN 100% ,lalu memasukannya ke dalam sebuah ember kecil dan mencampurkannya dengan sedikit air. Setelah Matthew mengadukknya, (A/N: kaya buat kue ya? -_-a) dan memasukkan tangan Seychelles satu persatu. Matthew juga melumurinya dengan sangat hati-hati, seperti memperlakukan barang yang mudah pecah.

Setelah itu, Matthew mngambil pot berwarna coklat tua, sesuai warna cat kuku yang dipakai Seychelles. Lalu Matthew menanamnya dengan hati-hati pula.

"Fyuh, selesai!" Matthew mengelap keringat di dahinya. Walau cuacany dingin, sepertinya dia terlalu capek dengan kegiatannya tadi.

"Sebelum disiram, 'Kelopak bunga' nya harus diletakkan!" Matthew meletakkan bola mata Seychelles yang masih belepotan darah. Matthew melihatnya dengan seksma dan memutar-balikkan kedua bola mata tersebut.

"Enak~" Matthew menjilat bola mata tersebut. Awalnya hanya menjilat darahnya saja agar darah hilang dari bola mata itu. Tapi entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, Matthew langsung memasukkan bola mata tersebut ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahya seperti memakan permen. Matthew juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan bola mata yang satu lagi.

Jilat-kunyah-jilat-kunyah dan terus dia lakukan berulang-ulang sampai merasa bahwa bola mata yang dia sebut sebagai kelopak bunga itu bersih dari darah.

Setelah puas bermain dengan bola mata, Matthew meletakkan bola mata tersebut ke telapak tangan Seychelles yang terbuka.

"Tuh kan, sudah kuduga pasti lebih indah. Saatnya menyiram!" Mathhew mengisi ember kecil dengan darah Seychelles yang telah ia ambil tadi, dan langsung menyiramkannya ke 'Bunga-bunga' yang ada di tamannya.

"Dengan begini, 'bunga' ku tidak kan layu. Fufufufufufu" Matthew menyimpan ember dan membereskan ritual yang baru dilakukannya, "Jaga baik-baik diri kalian ya" Matthew melangkah meninggalkan tamannya sambil tersenyum puas. . .

**^FEAR GARDEN^**

"Cih, kita belum menemukan Sey sama sekali" Roderich memukul batang pohon yang tadi dia pakai sebagai sandarannya dengan kesal. Kemana si ikan Tuna itu?, batin Roderich.

"Tapi sekarang sudah jam 11 malam, sebaiknya kita pulang dulu. Besok bisa kita lanjutkan pencariannya" Usul Elizaveta. Walau dia khawatir dengan Seychelles yang menghilang, tapi mengingat keadaan yang sudah malam dan memperhatikan sekeliling, banyak diantara mereka yang menguap karena ngantuk.

"Ya, itu ide yang bagus, Eli" Roderich tersenyum kearah Elizaveta. Sebenarnya, Roderich masih memiliki perasaan cinta pada mantan istrinya itu. Tetapi, sekarang dia sudah memiliki kehidupan lain, walaupun Elizaveta belum punya pengganti dirinya. Elizaveta selalu menjawab kalau ditanya mengenai penggantinnya pasti jawabannya: "Aku lebih suka Freelance" . Nah loh? .

"YOSHA! Ayo kita pulang. Kau juga, Iggy, Norge! Jangan memaksakan diri kalian!" Kata Alfred tegas sambil menunjuk mereka berdua.

"Aku mengerti, Al" Arthur hanya menghela napas kecewa, karena dia berniat mencari Seychelles lagi saat mereka semua tertidur. Juga Norge yang hanya berkata, "Cih" karena dia jugamempunyai pikiran yang sama.

"Hei,Mattieu kemana?" Tanya Gilbert sambil tengok kanan-kiri mencari sosok 'KOKI PANCAKE TERHEBAT DI DUNIA' nya.

"Tadi Matthew menghubungi kami. Katanya, dia langsung pulang kerumah. Takut rumahku kemalingan. Dan, dia juga akan membuatkan coklat hangat untuk kita" Jelas Alfred

"Oh~, ayo Eliza, Roddy kita pulang sekarang" Ajak Gilbert sambil menarik kedua teman,ralat teman dan Uke nya.

'Kenapa Eli yang disebut duluan sih?' Batin Roddy cemburu

"Lily, apa kamu kedinginan?" Tanya Vash

"Un! Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Kak" Lily menggelengkan kepalanya. Walaupun begitu Vash langsung memakaikan jaketnya ke tubuh adiknya itu.

"Kau itu, selalu saja tidak jujurpadaku. Kalau dingin, bilang saja" Vash memeluk tubuh adiknya yang sedari tadi menggigil.

"A-arigatou, Niisama" Ucap Lily gugup. Walau status mereka kakak-adik, tapi Lily sangat mencintai kakak nya. Walaupun dia sudah membaca dan mempraktekan berbagai buku anti Incest yang selalu dia beli kalau ke Heta Book store, tapi sepertinya rasa cintanya tidak akan pernah hilang semudah itu. . .

"Kakak, aku kedinginan~" Kata Natalia dengan aura hitam berjalan mendekati Ivan, "Ayo peluk aku sekarang~" Natalia kembali mengeluarkan pisau ajaibnya dan berlari mengejar Ivan yang kabur.

"Na-nah, le-lebih baik kita pulang sekarang" kata Ukraine yang sedang menyeret kedua adik psychonya.

**23:09**

Matthew yang baru saja sampai di rumah kakaknya, langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Dan memandang langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Capek~. Lebih baik mandi dulu deh" Matthew melepaskan bajunya dan melemparnya ke kamarnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi yang tepat disebelah kamarnya itu.

Setelah mandi, dia membuat Pancake dan coklat panas untuk teman-temannya.

"Mereka lama!, apa aku yang datang kecepatan ya?" Gumam Matthew

"Dan, baju ini," Matthew memungut kemejanya yang masih berlumuran darah Seychelles, "Sebaiknya kuapakan ya?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku malas mencuci. Hmm~, lebih baik kubakar saja sekalian. Benar! Kubakar! Fufufufufu" Matthew mengambil kemejanya dan langsung berlari ke halaman belakang rumahnya yang memang tepat bersebelahan dengan rumah kakaknya. Matthew membuang kemejanya ke tong sampah dan membakarnya bersama sampah-sampah lainnya.

"OII , MATT!" Alfred berlari ketempat adiknya yang sedang membakar sampah

"Kenapa kakak ada disini?" Tanya matthew

"Aku melihat asap, jadi kukira ada kebakaran dirumahmu. Tentu saja aku panik . untunglah tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu"

"Ahahahaha, aku hanya membakar sampah saja kok. Oh iya, aku sudah membuatkan Pancake dan coklat hangat untuk semuanya. Aku taruh di meja dapur, maaf aku lupa menaruhnya di meja ruang tengah" Kata Matthew sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Matt. Ayo, kita juga harus makan, aku lapar nih. Dan pasti kau juga belum makan kan?" Tanya Alfred yang dibalas dengan anggukan Matthew.

"Sudah kuduga, ayo kita berkumpul dengan yang lainnya" Alfred menarik tangan Matthew sambil berlari kecil. Dan sampailah mereka di ruang tengah. Elizaveta mengambil Pancake dan Coklat hangat dan membagikan kepada teman-temannya.

"OII, BAGIAN UNTUK HERO MANA?" Teriak Alfred yang berlari dan menyambar Pancake yang masih terjejer rapi di penampan.

"HEI , ITU MILIK ORANG AWESOME!"

"ITU PUNYA RAJA SKANDINAVIA TAHUU!"

"Hei jangan rebutan, aku sudah membuatnya sesuai orang yang ada kok. Jadi semua kebagian" Matthew menengahkan mereka bertiga, dan membagikan Pancake nya pada Trio berisik itu.

"Dasar anko uzai"

"Bloody Git"

"Orang Asem"

"VOOOIIIIII(?) ! JANGAN MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU NORGEKU SAYANG/IGGY/RODDY !" Teriak mereka kompak.

"Benar-benar deh, tapi syukurlah mereka sudah sedikit tenang sekarang" kata Feliks

"Ya, benar-benar menyenangkan" Kata Matthew sambil tersenyum sadis.

**TBC. TSUZUKU. BERSUMBANG**

**Padahal tadinya Author lagi ga ada ide sama sekali, pas ngetik bagian Disclaimer langsung muncul ilham #pret.**

**Kaya Chapter 1 nih, sedikit Gore ( atau bukan Gore kali ya?) di awal cerita. Lololol.**

**Balesan Ripyuh \^w^/.**

**Rakane Chigekusa: Selanjutnya yang mati? Ada deh, di Chapter depan . Chapter ini ga ada yang mati dulu, Mattie mau tidur dulu, capek katanya. Mau tak Nina Boboin dulu ya~ *ngeloyor ke kamer Mattie* 8/D.**

**Nesi4: Fans Sey kah?, wah ada Pro-Kontra nih gara-gara Sey mokad Dx.**

**Mutsumi52 males login: Akhir-akhir ini lagi ga dapet ide Gore. Moga tiba-tiba bisa bikin Gore yang lebih HOT (?) daripada Chapt sebelumnya ^^. Iya, jadi Tangan itu Bunga. Kalo kuku yang berwarna terus kalo posisinya agak menguncup(?) kan jadi keliat kaya bunga.**

**Little senna-chan: cat kuku ya?, hm merah, kuning, hijau di langit yang biru #plak. Warna-warna cerah kaya Merah, Hijau, Biru, Ungu, Pink, dan putih. **

"**Sisanya sesuka kalian" itu maksudnya cari Sey ke tempat-tempat lain. Terserah gitu ^^. Map ya, ga jelas .**

**Nyasar-tan males login lagi: Nyasar-chan , kalo ripyu ga login lagi entah apa Nick anonym nya -_-a. Perut diobok-obok?, itu mau dimasukkin di next Chapt loh. Tunggu aja ya XD. Heyaa, matanya diubek-ubek kaya Alois XD.**

**Bakaas: Ah, ka Liia ga asik nih. Jijik ya ama Gore? **** *muka sedih*. Jangan-jangan Ka Liia pacarnya orang mesum ya? XD #plakduar.**

**Rin-chanHonda: Author juga pengen buku ntu, tapi belon nemu Dx. Kalo cara bunuh diri sih ada XD.**

**Twilight Prince: Udah saiah ett . Kyaaa! Hidup AusHung, Hidup PrussHung, Hidup PrussAus XD.**

**Oke, met bertemu di Chapter selanjutnya. Bye Bee ^^/.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Huohohohoho ide gore saiah sudah (sedikit) terkumpul. Bersiaplah XD #gaje.**

**Title: Fear Garden**

**Rate: M for Gore and Sadistic**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Bang Hide #lemparbakiakkebangHide.**

**Warning: Gore, Death Chara, bit BL and OOC.**

KRIIINGG KRIINGGG

"Hai, kediaman Jones disini"

"Apakah anda adalah teman dari wanita bernama Seychelles?"

"I-ya, saya mengenalnya. Apakah anda menemukan Seychelles?"

"Ya, kami dari kepolisian. Sebaiknya anda bergegas ke makam Francis Bonenfoy sekarang"

TUUUUT

"Telpon dari siapa, kak?" Tanya Matthew yang baru saja membuat susu coklat pagi untuk teman-temannya (yang masih numpang nginep).

"Kepolisian. Dan, sepertinya mereka menemukan Sey" Mereka tersentak dan berlari menuju Alfred.

"Syu-syukurlah, Sey sudah ditemukan" Elizaveta menghela napas lega sambil mengelus dadanya, "Lalu, sekarang dimana Sey? Kantor polisi kah?" Tanya Elizaveta.

"Polisi yang tadi meneleponku menyuruh kita semua ke makam Francis sekarang" Jawab Alfred menatap teman-temannya.

"Makam Francis? memang apa hubungannya ketemunya Sey dengan makam Francis? apa Sey tertidur di makam Francis?" Ujar Norge sedikit menganalisa. Tapi analisa Norge memang tepat. . . . .

"Perasaanku tidak enak" Ucap Aishu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk erat Puffin miliknya dan juga tangannya sedikit bergetar.

Arthur berjalan mendekati Aishu sambil membawa teh "Pasti tidak ada apa-apa" ,Arthur meletakkan teh nya di meja, "Lebih baik kita kesana sekarang. Antonio kau yang bawa mobil, Nethere dan Nesia sudah pulang tadi malam, jadi kita tidak bisa menumpang di mobilnya"

"Mobil yang kita bawa Cuma 1, tapi orang yang ada disini banyak kan?" Kata Vash

"Yang merasa cewek, jangan ikut! Biar orang-orang AWESOME yang ikut" Kata Gilbert semangat.

"Ta-tapi kita semua ingin bertemu Sey" Ucap Lily sambil menggenggam erat tangannya

"Itu benar, lagipula kita yang paling dekat dengannya!"

"Mei, kau tahu keadaannya sekarang kan? Kalian siapkan makanan saja untuk menyambut kepulangan Sey, bagaimana?" Usul Roderich. Elizaveta yang mengerti langsung menggiring mereka keluar dari kerumunan.

"Kita belanja saja, persediaan makanan kan habis gara-gara mereka" Kata Elizaveta sambil menunjuk manusia-manusia yang sok bisa masak dan mengakibatkan bahan makanan untuk hari ini habis. Arthur, Tino, Alfred dan beberapa makhluk dengan masakan ajaibnya langsung nyengir kuda, merasa bahwa merekalah yang dimaksud Elizaveta.

"Ide bagus! pisauku yang kemarin kubeli sudah patah" Pernyataan Natalia membuat mereka semua sweatdrop. Sebenarnya Natalia lakukan dengan pisau-pisau ajaibnya itu sampai patah? Yang pasti bukan untuk membunuh seperti yang dilakukan Matthew. . . .

"J-jaa, kita berangkat saja. Aishu, Peter, Raivis, dan Hera. . ." kata Yao sambil seidikit melirik Heracles masih tertidur di sofa, "Jangan ikut" lanjutnya.

"Baik, kami jaga rumah. Aishu-nii, Raivis ayo kita main di halaman belakang!" Peter menarik tangan mereka menuju halaman belakang sambil membawa bola sepak.

Dan berangkatlah mereka dengan mobil Alfred walaupun desak-desakkan (mengingat banyaknya yang ikut) dan berpangkuan. Tentu saja yang Uke dipangku Semenya *author langsung poto-poto*.

"Loh, kenapa rame gini ya?" Kata Denny, "Dan bukankah itu komandan Gupta?" Tanya Denny. Norge mengangguk meniyakan.

"Berarti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, da" Ucapan Ivan membuat mereka langsung berlari ke TKP dan mereka melihat makam Francis yang terbuka.

"O-oi, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian mengaduk makam Francis tanpa izin dari keluarganya, Gupta?" Kata Arthur. Tapi kemudian dia membelakkan matanya. . . .

Sesosok tubuh wanita yang mereka kenal dengan tangan terpotong dan kedua bola matanya menghilang terbaring di peti mati Francis yang tutupnya terbuka. Ya mereka mengenalnya, Seychelles . . . .

"Ukh- Sey" Tino tidak tahan melihat Seychelles yang sudah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa langsung memeluk Berwald sambil menangis.

"K'ta k'mb'li k' m'bil s'ja, f'n-san" Kata berwald sambil menggendong Tino yang masih menangis.

"Kenapa?" Kiku hanya menunduk tidak percaya . Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang untuk menenangkannya.

"Heracles-san? Ke-kenapa kamu ada disini?" Tanya kiku sambil mengusap air matanya yang keluar. Heracles mengusapnya dengan sapu tangan sambil sedikit tersenyum, "Saat aku terbangun, aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Saat aku bertanya Peter, katanya kalian semua disini untuk bertemu Sey. Tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat" Haracles semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, Arthur meliriknya dengan tatapan cemburu.

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian berhasil menemukan teman kami?" Tanya Roderich tenang. Walaupun sedih atas kembali tewasnya teman mereka, tapi ia tetap merasa bahwa menangis sekeras apapun tidak akan membuat Seychelles kembali, sama seperti Antonio yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, salah seorang warga yang sedang mengunjungi makam neneknya melihat makam Francis .. . . " Gupta menggenggam kuat sapu tangan yang dipegangnya, "Kepala Sey dari dalam makam. Lalu ia langsung menghubungi kami"

"Kiku, kau bisa melakukannya sekarang?" Tanya Arthur yang melihat Kiku masih memeluk Heracles.

"Ba-baik, Arthur-san" Kiku mengenakan sarung tangan yang diberi dari anggota tim forensiknya dan mulai melaksanakan tugasnya.

" Cih"

"Ada apa Norgeku sayang?" Tanya Denny

"Kenapa, kenapa kali ini teman-teman kita yang jadi korban? Dan selang waktunya hanya tiga hari. Bukankah kasus-kasus sebelumnya, korban adalah orang yang saling tidak mengenal juga selisih waktunya beberapa bulan, bahkan ada yang setahun" Norge mengacak-acak rambut blonde nya. Denny mengelus pelan kepala Norge, "Apa mungkin sebenarnya yang diincar pelaku adalah Francis dan Sey?" Tanya Denny.

"Kalau memang dari awal mengincar mereka, kenapa dia membunuh korban-korban sebelumnya itu 5 tahun sebelum kejadian ini? Bukankan itu aneh?" Jawab Arthur yang ikutan nimbrung.

"Pelaku enggak AWESOME! Kenapa dia tertarik membunuh orang-orang yang pake cat kuku sih?" Kata Gilbert santai. Arthur, Alfred, Norge dan Denny tersentak.

"Kenapa kau tahu kalau Sey memakai cat kuku, Gil?" Tanya Alfred

"Sebelum pergi ke Heta Mall, aku sempat melihat Sey pakai cat kuku warna coklat. Dan Sey pasti belum menghapus cat kuku karena dia langsung menghilang saat di Mall kan?" Jelas Gilbert.

"Cat kuku lagi" Norge menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon dekat makam Francis

"Kali ini warna coklat"

"Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan si pelaku sih?" Tanya Antonio

"Entahlah" Arthur menundukkan kepalanya.

"Norge-san"

"Kiku, apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya norge

"I-iya. Mata Seychelles-san memang direbut paksa sesaat setelah Seychelles-san meninggal" Jelas Kiku, "Dan saya menemukan ini" Kiku menyerahkan plastik kecil yang berisi cairan yang sudah bercampur dengan tanah.

"Apa itu, aru?"

"Formalin" Jawab Kiku

"Fo-Formalin? Untuk apa pelaku membawa Formalin? Kau menemukannya dimana?" Tanya Arthur

"Ada sedikit di leher Seychelles-san. Sepertinya saat pelaku menggunakannya, Formalin itu sedikit terjatuh di leher Seychelles-san. Walau tercampur dengan keringat dan tanah, tapi kami yakin ini Formalin" Jelas Kiku.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, kita bicarakan di rumah. Lagipula Tino sepertinya benar-benar terpukul. Kita juga harus member tahu Elizaveta dan yang lain" Kata Alfred.

"Benar kata Alfred-san. Heracles-san, saya akan terus disini untuk sementara. Lebih baik Heracl-"

"Aku akan menuggumu disini, Kiku" Kata Heracles sambil tersenyum.

"Tomato Bastardo . . . " Lovino menggenggam erat lengan Antonio.

"Baiklah, kita semua pulang sekarang" Antonio mengambil kunci mobil dari saku nya dan memutar-mutarkannya.

_**Alfred's House**_

"Bohong. . . " Elizaveta terduduk lemah. Ia tidak percaya akan cerita Roderich yang menyatakan Seychelles tewas terbunuh. . .

"Ke-kenapa? Apa salah Sey-neechan?" Lily menangis histeris sama seperti Mei. Vash memeluk adiknya.

"Tenanglah, Lily. Kita kembali ke kamar saja" Ajak Vash kepada adiknya, begitu juga Mei yang mengikuti mereka.

"Seychelles. . . BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUH PEMBUNUHMU!" Natalia tiba-tiba kalap sambil membawa pisaunya, tapi langsung ditahan Ivan dan Ukraine.

"Natalia, kami juga merasa sedih" Ukraine menasehati adiknya. Natalia pun mengangguk dan menyimpan kembali pisaunya.

"Oi, Eli! Kau sangat tidak AWESOME! Jangan menangis hanya karena Sey-"

PLAAAK

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak punya perasaan? AKU BENCI KAMU, GIL!" Setelah menampar Gilbert , Elizaveta menangis dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

BRAAK

"Gil. . ." Semua pusat perhatian diarahkan ke Gilbert.

"Maksudku biar Eli enggak nangis lagi" Ujar Gilbert

"KAUU!" Roderich mencengkeram kerah baju Gilbert dengan penuh rasa marah. Dirinya bahkan belum pernah membuatnya menangis, ya dirinya yang sekarang statusnya hanya 'mantan suami'. Tapi, Gilbert, dia membuat Eliza menangis? Memang siapa dia?.

"Ro-Roddy, maafkan a-"

BUAKK

Roderich memukul keras wajah AWESOME Gilbert sehingga Gilbert terpental dan membentur tembok.

"Cih" Roderich membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Elizaveta, "Jangan pernah menyentuh Eliza lagi"

Hening. Tidak ada seorang pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Susananya benar-benar menegangkan.

"Bisa berdiri, Kak?" Ucap Matthew sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah Gilbert dan Gilbert pun meraihnya.

"Terima kasih, Mattieu"

"Semuanya, lebih baik duduk tenang sambil menunggu Kak Kiku kembali" Kata Matthew mencairkan suasana,"Aku akan mengajak Kak Gilbert pergi" Matthew menganggukan kepalanya dan menarik tangan Gilbert.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan, Kak"

Matthew dan Gilbert berjalan menyusuri taman kota dengan berjalan kaki. Kemudian Matthew duduk di ayunan, disusul Gilbert di ayunan sebelahnya.

"Hei, Mattieu"

"Ya?" Matthew mendorong kakinya, ayunan itu bergerak ke depan-belakang dengan pelannya.

"Boleh aku mengaku dosa?"

"Hah?"

"Ya bisa disebut seperti itu. Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, ini rahasia kita berdua" Kata gilbert sambil tertawa pelan.

"Oke" Matthew menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan mengaitkannya ke kelingkin Gilbert.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku, Eli dan Roddy adalah teman sejak kecil?" Matthew mengangguk pelan, dan Gilbert melanjutkan ceritanya,"Sebenarnya, sejak kecil aku sudah menyukai Eliza" Gilbert mengangkat wajahnya ke langit.

"Tapi, kenapa dulu Eli memilih Roddy daripada aku? Aku, padahal aku selalu menunjukkan rasa sukaku padanya. Sampai akhirnya Eli dan Roddy cerai dan kemudian aku mengatakan pada Roddy bahwa aku menyukainya. Sebenarnya saat itu aku hanya merasa Roddy hanya sebagai tempat penyesalanku. Tapi, semakin lama, rasa sukaku pada Roddy semakin besar. Dan aku tidak menganggap Roddy adalah pelampiasan semata. Tapi, setelah dua tahun kami menjalin hubungan. . . ." Gilbert mengambil napas sejenak, "Roddy sering mengigau dan menyebut nama Eli. Rasa bersalahku kembali datang"

"Kakak. . ."

"Aku pun akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Roddy masih menyimpan rasa cinta pada Eli. Dan sebulan setelah itu, Eli muncul dihadapan kami berdua. Kami kembali seperti dulu, bercanda bersama dan bermain bersama. Kemudian, rasa sukaku kepada Eli kembali lagi. Aku semakin tidak mengerti isi hatiku sendiri, aku. . . . ." Gilbert mencengkeram pegangan ayunan yang berwarna putih, sama seperti warna rambutnya. Ternyata cat ayunan itu belum kering dan membuat kedua telapak tangan juga kuku Gilbert berwarna putih. . .

"Ah, kakak kita pindah duduk saja. Eh, ternyata sudah sore, kita pulang sekarang" Ajak matthew, tapi Gilbert menggeleng.

"Aku masih bersalah dengan Eli dan Roddy, aku belum mau pulang. Apa kau tahu tempat yang bagus untuk menenangkan diri?" Tanya Gilbert.

"Sebenarnya aku punya'taman' rahasia loh, kalau tidak keberatan kita kesana sekarang" Kata Matthew sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana!" Kata Gilbert semangat sambil bergumam sendiri, tanpa menyadari Matthew terus menatap tangannya yang penuh cat warna putih. . . .

Matthew dan Gilbert berjalan menyusuri hutan membutuhkan 1 jam untuk kesana. Dan sampailah mereka di 'taman' rahasia milik Matthew.

"I-ini. . . ."

"Indah kan? Ngomong-ngomong, 'bunga' kak Gilbert bagus. aku belum punya yang warna putih" Matthew berjalan mendekati Gilbert yang masih syok atas pemandangan di depannya.

"A-apa yang akan kau laku-"

BRUK

"Maaf ya Kak" Matthew memukul bagian belakang Gilbert. Walaupun terlihat lemah, lari matthew sangat cepat.

**^FEAR GARDEN^**

"Iya, tadi Kak Gilbert pergi 2 jam lalu. Aku sekarang ada di taman. Iya, sebentar lagi pulang kok"

"Ugh. . . sakit"

"Ah, Kakak. Akhirnya bangun juga" Kata Matthew sambil menutup teleponnya.

"Ma-Mattieu kenapa aku diikat seperti ini? Lepaskan aku!" Gilbert berusaha melepaskan ikatan kaki dan tangannya.

"Uh~ sudah malam, sebaiknya kita mulai saja" Senyuman Matthew membuat gilbert diikat terlentang diantara pohon-pohon, benar-benar tinggal menjemput ajal saja.

Matthew berjalan pelan sambil memutar-mutarkan pisaunya, "sepertinya sudah cukup" Matthew memang sengaja tidak berdiri tepat dihadapan Gilbert.

"Dari dulu aku penasaran dengan melempar pisau" Gilbert membelakkan matanya, jangan-jangan dia akan menjadi sasarannya, "Pinjam tubuhnya ya, Kak"

Matthew sudah menyiapkan sekitar 10 pisau kecil untuk bermain.

JLEBB

"AAARRRGGHHH" Pisau pertama Matthew mengenai bahu kanan Gilbert.

"Sedikit lagi" Ya, Matthew mengincar jantung Gilbert.

JLEBB

"Ukh" Pisau mengenai perut Gibert

JLEBB

"AKKKHHH" Selanjutnya mengenai mata kanan Gilbert. Gilbert hanya megerang dan pasrah atas perlakuan Matthew.

JLEBB

"S-sakit"

JLEBB

"Ukh-" Darah keluar dari mulut Gilbert.

JLEBB

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

JLEBB

"AAAAARRGHH" Pisau ke Sembilan tersebut mengenai daerah leher Gilbert dan membuat Gilbert tewas seketika.

"Loh, kok diam?" Matthew berjalan mendekati Gilbert yang sudah tertunduk lemah, bukan, ia sudah tewas.

"Keluarkan suara indahmu"

Matthew meraih salah satu pisau yang berada di tubuh Gilbert lalu 'memainkan' sedikit. Matthew memutar-putarkan pisaunya sampai darah mencurat kearah nya

"Indah~"

Matthew melakukan hal yang sama dengan pisau-pisau lainnya.

Putar kanan, putar kiri, kanan, kiri terus sampai akhirnya dia bosan, kemudian mencukil sedikit daging Gilbert.

"Enak~"

Matthew memasukkan pisaunya ke mulutnya dan memakan daging tadi dan menjilat darah yang yang masih menempel di pisaunya.

Matthew kemudian mengambil pisau andalannya dan menggoreskannya sedikit ke tubuh sekushi(#plak) Gilbert.

"Masih tajam"

Lalu Matthew menusuk dengan sekuat tenaga dan menariknya lagi.

Masuk-keluar-tarik-lepas-kanan-kiri dan selesailah tugasnya.

"Jadi ini ya yang namanya lambung?"

Matthew berhasil membuka bagian perut Gilbert dan menggenggam erat lambung Gilbert.

CROOOOT

Matthew berhasil memecahkan Lambung Gilbert dan darah kembali mencurat kearahnya.

"Bosan, bosan! Mau tubuh yang lain!"

Matthew menyabet tubuh Gilbert tak berdoasa tersebut, selanjutnya mencabut pisau yang ada di leher Gilbert dan kembali memainkannya.

Kelua-masuk-keluar-masuk Matthew melakukannya berulang-ulang.

"Sudah ah, aku sudah bosan!"

Matthew langsung melaksanakan ritual wajibnya

CRAASSS

Matthew memotong tangan indah Gilbert sambil tertawa keras.

"Selesai!"

Matthew mencelupkan tangan Gilbert ke larutan Formalin yang sudah disiapkannya. Setelah itu menanamnya di pot. Selanjutnya mengnyedot darah Gilbert menggunakan jarum suntik yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Aku memang baik"

"Aku kembali mempertemukan Kak Francis dengan Kak Gilbert. Ah, kurang lengkap Bad Trio tanpa Kak Antonio . . ."

"Kufufufufufu. Oyasumi, Minna"

**T.B.C , TSUZUKU, BERSUMBANG**

**APA? KURANG HOT? Mu~ Vi emang lagi ga punya banyak ide gore. Jadi beginilah =_=a. dan ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah dibuat, pegel~ .**

**Bales Ripyu dulu =3=.**

**Tempe Goreng: Ini ada yang mokad kok. Tapi Gore nya jelek benget -_-a.**

**Rin-chanHonda: Iya , di Jepunk sono udah ada yang nerbitin loh XD. Kiku? Tunggu giliran aja. Jahat banget kao . Kiku~~ TAT.**

**Little senna-chan: Sebenernya, Vi belon tau warna Nila kaya apa =_=a #bego. Wah, kuku putih udah buat chapter ini =3=a.**

**Rachigekusa: Chi-chan! Iya dong, bagi Vi harus AusHungPruss. Hidup AusHung, PrussHung, AusPruss XDD #hebohsendiri. Koleksi berapa ya? Sepuas-puasnya dia, sampe akhir chapter tentu. Vi juga ga tau ini fic bakal berakhir di chap berapa -_-a.**

**Santa Clau: Ayo! Bang, ntar kalo maen potong-potongan, Vi ikutan ya XD #nimbrung.**

**K: Ah iya, semua genre masuk semua di fic ini #maruk XD.**

**Twilight Prince: Yang mati adalah GILBOO XDD #dirajam. Begitulah +_+.**

**Dan demikianlah akhir dari perjumpaan kita pada episot kali ini #kayainpoteimen. Sampe jampi (?) chapter depan XD/.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jujur, Vi stress gara-gara diPAKSA buat apdet ini fic. Tempe Goreng, Rachigekusa, permintaan anda telah terkabulkan #headdesk .**

**Title: Fear Garden**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt**

**Rated: M **

**Disclaimer: Seluruh chara di sini adalah milik Negara masing-masing! #ditampolbanghide . sedangkan anime yang numpang lewat milik mangaka dan studio anime masing-masing .**

**Warning: OOC, BL, Death Chara, Abal, Nista, dll**

"Maaf, tapi semua orang disini mengenal ketiga korban terakhir, jadi anda semua harus memberi kesaksian pada pukul 22.00 saat Gilbert Beilschmidt tewas" Ya, Gilbert telah ditemukan tewas dalam keadaan mengenaskan di tempat pembuangan sampah akhir alias TPA. Pemulung yang menemukannya pukul 6 pagi tadi.

Tubuh Gilbert penuh dengan lubang-lubang bekas tusuk—lemparan pisau, bahkan ada beberapa yang sengaja yang masih menancap. Darahnya masih sedikit mengucur. Lehernya hampir patah karena serangan karena Matthew dengan sengaja menggorok leher Gilbert. Dan juga, kedua tangannya yang telah raib. . .

"Baik, kami mengerti" Kata Roderich sambil memeluk Elizaveta yang menangis histeris saat jasad sahabatnya dibawa pihak kepolisian untuk di otopsi lebih lanjut. Tentu saja Kiku pun ikut andil.

"Gi-Gilbert, bu-bukan! Ya, yang mati tadi bukan Gilbert kan, Roderich?" Ucap Elizaveta sambil mengeluarkan air matanya. Roderich yang tidak merespon dan hanya bisa memalingkan muka saat Elizaveta menggenggam erat kemejanya, "KATAKAN BAHWA ITU BUKAN GILBERT, RODERICH! Ka-katakan. . . kumohon, huu~ Gi. . .l. . . ke-kenapa?" Roderich semakin erat memeluk mantan istrinya itu, hatinya pun sakit melihat mayat Gilbert, kekasihnya ditemukan dalam kondisi seperti itu, terlebih lagi mantan istrinya—yang masih Ia cintai—tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya menambah dirinya semakin terbawa dalam kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Eliza, tenanglah" Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Roderich untuk menenangkan mantan istrinya itu.

"SIAL! Tidak akan kubiarkan lebih lama iblis yang membunuh Gilbert berkeliaran. Tak akan kubiarkan dia lolos! Akan kuungkap siapa iblis itu, akan kuhajar dia!" Geram Arthur meninju ke tembok didekatnya sekuat tenaga dan mengakibatkan tangan kanannya itu berdarah.

"Arthur! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita minta perban sekarang" Bujuk Alfred sambil menuntun Arthur ke Ukraine yang memang selalu membawa kotak P3K kemana-mana.

"Kemarin, kemarin akulah yang melihatnya terakhir kali. Kalau saja aku tidak membiarkan Kak Gilbert pergi sendirian, Kak Gilbert tidak akan. . . ."

"Sudahlah Matthew, jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri" Ucap Antonio yang merupakan sahabat—satu tim dengan Francis dan Gilbert. Dirinya, hanya dirinya yang masih hidup diantara tim bodohnya itu. Kembali berduka, Antonio kembali berduka. Setelah kehilangan Francis, Ia kembali kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya. "Toh kau tidak melakukan apapun kan, Matthew?" Tanya Antonio.

"Hum" Jawab Matthew singkat sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Norgeku sayang?"

"Diam Anko Uzai!"

"Hah~ baiklah. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Denny

"Pembunuhannya semakin sadis, dan lagi tiga korban terakhir adalah teman kita. Orang yang saling mengenal, padahal korban-korban sebelumnya tidak memiliki hubungan sama sekali. Aku jadi kepikiran, sepertinya pelaku sejak awal memang mengincar mereka bertiga" Jelas Norge sambil menghela napas. Wajahnya pun tampak sedih sekaligus marah. Seakan-akan Ia benar-benar ingin membunuh sang pelaku yang telah merenggut nyawa ketiga temannya.

"Sebaiknya kita ke kantor polisi pusat, da. Kita harus mengorek alibi, da" Usul Ivan yang baru kali ini masuk akal #dibalangpipa .

"Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik. Ada kemungkinan pelakunya adalah salah satu dari kita kan?" Kata Vash sambil melirik kearah teman-temannya yang masih berkumpul.

"Baiklah, panggil Arthur. Kita semua akan pergi kesana sekarang" Kata Norway. Denny pun langsung berlari kearah Ukraine yang sedang mengobati Arthur. "Berwald, tolong panggilkan Nethere atau Nesia kesini. Suruh dia bawa mobil" Norway memberikan handphone internasionalnya ke Berwald yang sedang menenangkan 'Istrinya' " Sekalian dia pun menjadi daftar saksi kasus ini" Lanjut Norge. Berwald mengangguk tanda mengerti dan langsung menjalankan tugasnya.

"Feliks, kau pergilah dulu bersama beberapa orang yang tidak bertugas"

"Oke. Antonio, pinjam kunci mobilnya. Kau tetap disini, Lovino ikut denganku" Kata Feliks, tapi Antonio menolak untuk membawa Lovino pergi. Feliks yang mengerti maksud Antonio, hanya mengambil kunci mobilnya dan membawa beberapa orang seperti; Lily, Natalia, Mei, Ukraine, Feliciano, Yao, Tino, Matthew dan Elizaveta serta Roderich yang menumpang pergi ke rumah mereka.

"A'u s'dah m'ngh'bungi N'there d'n N'sia " Kata berwald tetap dengan logat terbata-batanya(?), "Dan a'u ak'n pe'gi dah'lu, a'u t'dak b'sa meningg'lkan istrik' s'ndirian"

"Baiklah, pergilah bersama Feliks" Kata Arthur yang sudah bersama Norge.

"Kita hanya menunggu si tulip itu saja kan?" Kata Alfred

"Hoi, siapa yang kau sebut tulip, hah?"

"Cepat sekali kau datang, Nethere" Kata Eduard

"Kebetulan kami berdua ada urusan di daerah sini. Jadi apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Nesia. Mereka hanya menunduk, tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Sebenar—" Ucapan Denny dihentikan oleh Norge, "Akan kujelaskan di perjalanan" Ujar Norge

"Dan antarkan kami segera ke kepolisian pusat" Lanjut Arthur

"Hah? Ada apa di kantor polisi?"

"Sudah Norge bilang, nanti dijelaskan diperjalanan, kepala tulip!" Kata Alfred setengah menggentak

"Ngajak ribut!" Nethere melipat lengan bajunya

"Ku**santet **kalian!" Perkataan Nesia barusan membuat semuanya langsung merinding disko. Santet Nesia? Tidak perlu diragukan! Voodoo pun bisa sujud-sujud dihadapan 'teman-teman' Nesia. "Kita berangkat"

**^Fear Garden^**

"Aku tidur dari jam 9 bersama Lily" Jelas Mei saat diintrogasi oleh Gupta, "Benarkah itu, Lily?" Tanya Gupta

"Iya. Aku dan Mei tidur setelah nonton Anime High School Of The Dead bersama Kak Eli, Natalia dan Kak Ukraine" Jelas Lily

"Aku dan adikku juga tertidur jam 10. Karena Natalia memintaku ikut menonton Kara No Kyoukai" Kata Ukraine. Semua yang ada disana langsung sweatdrop. "Kau memang tidak berubah, Natalia" Kata Gupta sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. Siapa yang tidak kenal duo kakak-adik Braginsky yang terkenal ke-psychoannya. Gupta mengenal mereka semua sudah lebih dari 7 tahun dan mengenal baik bagaimana karakter teman-temannya itu, termasuk hobi Natalia yang tidak wajar.

Dan setelah semua sudah mendapat giliran (lah kaya pembagian sembako? #plak) , termasuk Nesia dan Nethere juga Arthur, Alfred, dan yang lain, kini giliran Matthew . . .

"Nah, Mattie—ehem, maksudku Matthew Williams, apa yang kau lakukan saat bersama Gilbert Beilschmidt kemarin?" Tanya Gupta

"Aku—saya, saat Kak Elizaveta bertengkar dengan Kak Gilbert, saya mengajak Kak Gilbert pergi ke taman. Kak Gilbert juga memberi tahu rahasianya yang paling besar, lebih tepatnya perasaannya. Tapi karena saya dan Kak Gilbert sudah berjanji tidak akan memberi tahu kepada siapapun" Roderich dan Elizaveta sedikit terkejut. Perasaan Gilbert yang sebenarnya? .

"Bisa anda ceritakan padaku, Matthew?"

"Maaf, bagaimanapun ini adalah janji. Lagipula tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini. Jadi sekalipun saya membeberkannya, tidak akan menambah petunjuk. Malah, saya bisa dicekik oleh arwah Kak Gilbert" Kata Matthew sedikit tertawa tapi tidak lama setelah itu Ia kembali berpura-pura murung.

"Saat akan pulang, Kak Gilbert memisahkan diri. Katanya masih tidak enak dengan Kak Elizaveta. Akupun pergi ke mini market, karena bahan makan di rumah habis. Struknya pun masih ada" Matthew memberikan struk mini market yang kemarin Ia kunjungi. Ia memang sudah bersiap apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Termasuk alibinya yang setelah membunuh Gilbert, Ia langsung pergi ke mini market.

"Sepertinya kau putih" Kata Gupta, "Ada yang ingin anda tambahkan,Inspektur Norge?"

Norge mengangguk, Gupta mempersilahkan atasannya itu untuk berbicara. "Matthew, apa Gilbert menggunakan cat kuku?" Tanya Norge dengan tatapan serius. Matthew langsung menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Tapi, Kak Gilbert terkena cat saat kami duduk di ayunan"

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti. Bisa jelaskan lebih rinci?" Tanya Arthur

"Kami duduk di ayunan saat Kak Gilbert curhat. Kami tidak tahu bahwa pegangan ayunan kak gilbert cat nya masih basah. Jadi seluruh tangan serta kuku Kak Gilbert terkena cat" Jelas Matthew tanpa ada kepura-puraan sedikit pun. Sengaja membeberkan semuanya.

"Di taman mana?"

"Heta Town Park"

"Cepat periksa sekarang!" Perintah Norge kepada para bawahannya.

'Menarik' Batin Matthew

"Warna cat nya apa, Matthew?" Tanya Alfred

"Putih"

"SIAL!"

"Kemungkinan pelaku bertemu Gilbert tidak lama setelah berpisah dengan Matthew" Kata Antonio

"Lalu membunuhnya di suatu tempat sekitar jam 11 dan membuang mayatnya di TPA. Begitu pemikiranmu kan, Antonio?" Tebak Eduard. Antonio mengangguk setuju.

"Kita tinggal menunggu Kiku memberi informasi tim nya pada kita. Kita pulang sekarang" Usul Arthur. Dan mereka pun berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Ano, aku pergi ke 'Taman Bunga' ku dulu. Kemarin aku lupa menyiramnya. Tidak apa kan?" Kata Matthew.

"Setelah itu kau langsung pulang. Jangan ikut orang yang tidak dikenal! Jangan pergi terlalu jauh! Janga—"

"Stop! Tenanglah Kak, aku sudah 20 tahun, tidak akan ada yang menyulikku" Kata Matthew. Alfred memang terlalu over protective pada adik kembarnya itu, karena Matthew adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang masih hidup kan?

"Itu benar, Alfred" Kata Tino bersweatdrop ria. Kedua mobil itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Matthew yang tengah tersenyum sadis.

"Menyenangkan"

**T.B.C. , TSUZUKU, BERSUMBANG**

**Alalalalala apdet noh, APDET! BACA-RIPYU- BACA-RIPYU- BACA-RIPYU- BACA-RIPYU- BACA-RIPYU- BACA-RIPYU- BACA-RIPYU #galau .**

**Bales Ripyu~~ GROOOARRRR~~~~**

**Rachigekusa: Noh, jelas-jelas Gilbo disiksa begono =3=". Aduh, jangan salahkan Roddy, jangan pula salahkan Eli. Salahkan Author 8D #salahemot .Giripan slight AsaKiku pernah jadian gitu. Oh iya, buruan apdet chapter 18 nya ya, Vi ga sabar kyakyakyakya #lah .**

**Tempe Goreng: JANGAN SALAHKAN ELIIIII~~ AAAA SALAHKAN SAJA VI AAAA TTATT #reladibunuh . oh iya dong, Negara sendiri masa ga nongol? Kebangetan dong 8D .**

**Little-senna-chan: Makasi masukannya 8D . aduh, sebenernya Vi juga ga tega bikin abang Oyabun mati. Tapi entah juga sih QAQ #plak .**

**Rin-chanHonda: Kayanya idemu buat next target kufufufufufu #psycho .Ta-tapi, bagaimanapun Vi juga cinta Kiku, ta-tapi mau bikin juga sih #lah .**

**Cdjet: Huwohohoho penggemar PruCan ya? Sayangnya, Canada disini Jomblo~ ada yang mau daptar? Ayo ngacung XD #ikutngacung .**

**Girisha69berlitz: Siapakah "dia" kufufufu, ikutan dong 8D #otakkriminal. Kyaaaa sankyuu ^3^ #tipok . tenang, pair asli Giripan kok, slight flashback #apaan dulunya Arthur ama Kiku pernah jadi ya gitu.**

**Akachuchu: Huwaaa iya mbah(?) jangan bunuh saiah TAT #apasih .**

**Santa Clau: OYABUUUUUNNN WE LOVE YOU~~ #ikutnimbrung . itu pas siku kok. Kalo dari bahu ntar ga tegak bunganya (?) .**

**Sankyuu yang udah nge ripyu, terus lah meripyu demi kelangsungan fic ini . soalnya kalo yang ripyu dikit ga semangat, padahal viewer nya banyak banget QAQ . ah, sutralah.**

**Bye Bee Next Chappie~~ 8D/ .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Berhubung Vi udah puas liburan di Jakarta ,sekaranglah saatnya kita . . . . MAKAN COKLAT! #ganyambungbego . Chapter ini ga ada yang mati, next chapter pasti ada yang mati dengan sangat indahnya, Vi janji deh OwOb . Chapt ini juga merupakan chapt tersingkat. Enggak tau ini lagi males banget ngetik, tapi pengen banget lanjutin ini fic ==".**

**Title: Fear Garden**

**Rate: T untuk chapter ini**

**Disclaimer: Semua chara yang ada disini milik Hidekazu Himaruya yang oh-so-very-AWESOME **

**Warning: OOC, Abalisme, Nistaisme, Sarapisme (?) , Tidak ada chara yang mati di chapter ini demi kelangsungan cerita (#maksudlo)**

**Note: Male!Nesia, Male!Malaya (Malaysia)**

Setelah upacara pemakaman Gilbert—karena kebetulan tempatnya dekat ruman Nesia—Mereka berkunjung ke rumah Nesia yang terkenal dengan keangkerannya. Dan jangan pernah menyebut nama teman-teman Nesia dihadapan sang adidaya, Alfred. Lihatlah sekeliling ruang tamu Nesia yang dipenuhi foto serta lukisan 'Teman' Nesia .

"Huwaa, Iggy. Aku takut!" Arthur hanya menghela napas melihat seme nya yang merengek dibalik punggungnya. Arthur memang sudah terbias dengan makhluk-makhluk macam itu, juga Kiku dan Ivan yang daritadi hanya tersenyum ramah(?) sambil melihat-lihat lukisan tersebut.

"Lukisan ini bagus,da. Apa namanya?" Tanya Ivan

"Si Imut Jembatan Kali Ciliwung" Jawab Nesia santai dan sebaliknya, Alfred kembali berteriak dan menutup telinganya—tidak mau mendengar yang dikatakan Nesia .

"Boleh kuminta satu, da? Aku suka yang ini, da" Ivan menunjuk salah satu lukisan milik Nesia

"Tuyul dan Unyil? Boleh, ambil saja" Abaikan percakapan sesama Setan Lovers(?) tadi.

Nesia pergi ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Tidak lama setelah itu terdengarlah teriakan nista Nesia sambil menendang pintu kamarnya dengan tendangan andalannya, Tendangan Garuda di Dadaku. . .

"MALOOOONNN! KAMU NGAMBIL KAOS YANG GAMBAR USUK YA?"

"Idih, amit-amit. Aku bukan Fudanshi tau"

"KAMU UMPETIN DIMANA, MALON!"

"Umpetin apa?"

"KAOS AKU KAMPRET! BALIKIN!"

"Nesia-chan,tenang"

"Bukan aku yang umpetin, Indon"

"ALAH, DARI DULU KAMU PENGEN AKU TERPURUK TERUS KAN? ADIK MACAM APA KAU INI ?"

"Aku juga ga mau pengen jadi adekmu"

"MALOOOOONN!"

"Ah, mereka bertengkar lagi" Ucap Kiku ber-swt ria

"Kaos USUK? Mau dong" Elizaveta langsung bangkit dari kursi (padahal tadi nangis) dan langsung ikut memarahi Malaya.

Pemuda berkebangsaan Canada, Matthew Williams menatap Malaya dengan tatapan benci.

**Matthew POV**

'Aku ingin Nesia bahagia'

.

.

'Aku rela jika Nethere bersama Nesia'

.

.

'Asal Nesia bahagia'

.

.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan Nesia bersedih maupun marah. Aku akan membuatnya selalu tersenyum'

.

.

'Karena, aku mencintai Nesia'

.

.

.

'Ya,kalau perlu ku**Bunuh** semua orang yang membuat Nesia sedih'

.

.

'BUNUH'

.

.

**END Matthew POV**

Matthew berjalan cepat menuju Nesia yang masih beradu mulut dengan adiknya, "Kak Nesia" Ucap Matthew sambil menepuk pundak Nesia. "Aku belikan doujin USUK terbaru ya" Lanjut Matthew.

Kedua pasang mata Fujodanshi—Nesia & Elizaveta—langsung berbinar dan menarik Matthew jauh dari Malaya.

"Benarkah itu, Matt?" Tanya Nesia sambil menggenggam erat tangan Matthew, kedua pipi matthew langsung berwarna kemerahan. Direspon oleh sang pujaan hati? Siapa yang tidak senang, apalagi dirinya yang selalu terlupakan .

"Hum! Kak Nesia tenang saja. Aku kasih gratis" Kata Matthew tersenyum dan berusaha menghilangkan semu di wajahnya.

"KYAAA! Aku mau beli dong. Mattieu beli dimana?" Tanya Elizaveta

"World Book Store. Di kota sebelah" Jawab Matthew tertawa. Tanpa memperhatikan ada seseorang yang menatap tajam dirinya. . .

**At Night **

Karena wc rumah Nesia jauh dari kamarnya, jadi Ia dan Aisu berjalan dari arah belakang halaman rumah Nesia. Matthew hanya mengantar Aisu yang sedikit takut karena sekarang berada di rumah Nesia yang lebih mirip museum Hantu.

"Terima kasih, Kak Matthew" Ucap Aisu. Matthew hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Mereka harus kembali ke kamarnya sebelum mereka bertemu dengan 'teman' Nesia .

"Matthew Williams" Matthew berdenyit kaget. Takut. Mau tidak mau, Ia dan Aisu menoleh kebelakang dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"A—hmpf " Seseorang membekapnya dari belakang. Orang tersebut semakin menekankan sapu tangannya sampai dirinya kehilangan kesadarannya.

"KAK MATTHEW!" Aisu berteriak dan mengejar 'sang penculik' yang membawa temannya.

Penculik tersebut berlari dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan penghuni rumah terbangun dan mengejar dirinya. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil—entah mobil apa karena gelap dan tanpa plat nomor— .

"MATTHEW! CEPAT KEJAR!" Teriak Alfred dengan muka pucat dan marah, adiknya—coret—keluarga satu-satunya diculik.

"Percuma, sudah terlalu jauh untuk dikejar" Kata Norge yang terlihat tertunduk lesu dan menggertakan giginya. Kini, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Matthew Williams telah diculik.

"Ya, lebih baik kita menghubungi Gupta" Usul Arthur yang langsung mencari nomor Gupta di phonebook Handphone nya. Terlihat Aisu yang menjadi saksi langsung penculikan itu gemetar hebat. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada rekannya itu, takut jika Matthew dibunuh. Tunggu, kenapa Aisu berpikiran bahwa Matthew akan dibunuh? Firasat Aisu dan Norge selalu tepat, seperti tebakan Norway di chapter sebelumnya bahwa Seychelles 'tertidur' di makam Francis . . . .

"Niichan" Aisu menggenggam erat tangan Norge. Norge memperhatikan adiknya yang gemetaran. Ia menepuk pelan kepala Aisu, "Ada apa, Aisu?" Tanya Noge

"Aku, entah kenapa hanya satu yang ada di benakku" Aisu menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan ketakutan, "Aku, takut. Aku takut Kak Matthew dibunuh" Semua orang disana langsung terpenjat kaget. Mereka semua tahu kalau kakak-beradik itu punya kekuatan mistis.

"Hus, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu" Norge mencubit kecil pipi adiknya. Aisu langsung memeluk erat kakaknya. Norge merasakan ketakutan yang sangat pada adiknya itu, "Ta-tapi firasatku berkata seperti itu. Yang pasti,penculikan ini tidak berujung pada tebusan uang, aku yakin itu!" Ucap Aisu sambil melepas pelukannya. Benar, Kenapa penculik tersebut memilih orang dewasa, kalau akhirnya meminta tebusan uang. Sepertinya yang dikatakan Aisu benar adanya . Mereka tertunduk lesu mendengan penjelasan Aisu.

'Mattieu'

"Sudah sadar, Matthew Williams?" Ucap seseorang di depannya. Memang ruangan yang digunakan menyekapnya gelap, tidak bisa melihat apapun karena tidak ada penerangan satupun. Ditambah, sekarang malam hari . Tetapi, suara itu. Ya, Matthew mengenalnya.

"Ya, Kak Malaya"

**TBC, TSUZUKU, BERSUMBANG**

**Mukya~~ udah lama ga nyentuh lappie ini. Sebenernya emang lagi males banget, tapi kasian fic ditelantarin. Otl . padahal kemaren baru balik dari Jakarta, malemnya abis photoses di Kota Tua. Badanku remuk, aaaa pegel QAO . Pas liat hasilnya, ya ampun, saya cosplayer gagal, abal, nista, bejat, AAAAAA DDD"X .**

**Balesan Ripyu,da ze QAQ**

**Tempe Goreng: Untuk saat ini, Supein Oyabun udah dicoret dari daptar korban kekejaman Author #lagipegangdeathnote. Vi juga cinta ama Oyabun kok, suaranya itu loh, oh-so-very-smekseh awawawawawa, apalagi pas buka baju, oh my~ pengen peyuk~ O/Q .**

**Rachigekusa: Ternyata kita sama-sama kejam ya, Yandera deh kita 8D/ #tos . a ampun, Ficmu ntu, VI UDAH KETINGGALAN BERAPA CHAPTER ITUU! Fic mu selalu kelelep Fic laen sih, oke, saatnya baca dan Ripyuh~ 8Db .**

**Little senna-chan: Next Chappie ya, pasti ada yang mati. Kufufufufu~**

**Anzelikha Kyznestov: Belgie belon nongol sih ya ==" . Usulannya ditampung ^^ . Next target=Next Chapt , tunggu ya XD .**

**Rin-chanHonda: Maaf banget, Rin-chan adegan bacok-bacokannya (?) chapt depan ya OAQ .**

**Nyasar-tan: HUWAAAAAA JANGAN BUNUH SAYA, MBAH NYASAR DD"B #nangiskejer #dijejelinmasakanTino . Ah, Nyasar-chan, boleh minta tangannya? 8D #digiles .**

**Santa Clau: Nufufufu, nati dijelasin kenapa Matthew bisa lolos dengan mudah, karena. . . . #spoileralert #dibekep .**

**Oke, sampe sini dulu #ngulet . Oyasumi~ ==Zzzz .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbakminna(?). Bertemu lagi dengan author bejat nan nista, yaitu Saya sendiri XD #digiles .**

**Dari berbagai(?) fic, akhirnya diputuskan bikin ini dulu, kasian yang menanti Mattieu ber'main' lagi 8D #disepakyangudahmokad .**

**Title: **Fear Garden

**Rate: **M for gore and sadistic

**Genre: **Angst/Hurt

**Disclaimer:**Seluruh chara di fic ini milik sang penciptanya, baik Bang Hide maupun bang-bang lokal lainnya(?)

**Warning: **Gajeism, Abalism, Sarapism, DEATH CHARAism, OOCism, OOTism, OONism(?)

**=====FEAR GARDEN=====**

"Kenapa kakak menculikku segala sih?" Matthew berdiri dari kursi yang sempat Ia pakai untuk tidur(?) dan menyalakan handphonenya untuk mencari penerangan. Matthew yang melihat stop kontak, langsung menekannya. 'Apartemen Kak Malaya' batin Matthew

"Huh, berkat siapa bisa lolos dari tuduhan pembunuh si vampire itu hah?" Ucap Malaya ketus

"Tentu saja aku harus berterima kasih padamu, Kak, juga pada make up dan alat penyamaran ini" Matthew mengambil sebuah wig pirang yang mirip rambutnya, Ia tersenyum dan meletakkan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Merepotkan! Orang AWESOME sepertiku harus menyamar menjadi dirimu lalu bertingkah seperti orang bodoh macam dirimu dan berbelanja di minimart. MINIMART? Shit, gue orang kaya! Demi si Fudanshi malas itu, gue enggak bakal masuk ke tempat sempit itu lagi!" Malaya meremas kopi kaleng yang baru saja dihabiskannya. Matthew hanya tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pelan pundak Malaya.

"Maafkan aku, harus melibatkanmu lagi, Kak" Matthew mengambil teh kaleng yang dibeli Malaya, "Maafkan aku juga karena tidak mengikutsertakan kakak ber'main' bersamaku dan Kak Gilbert" Matthew meneguk teh nya dan meletakkannya kembali di meja. Malaya hanya mendengus pelan.

"Terserahlah!" Decak hanya bisa tersenyum kecut menanggapi Malaya yang sedikit marah.

Malaya mengembil sesuatu dari saku bajunya; cat kuku…..

"Mau kupakaikan?" Tawar Matthew. Malaya mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Matthew.

"Tumben kakak pakai cat kuku?" Tanya Matthew yang asyik mengecat kuku Malaya

"Dibelikan si Indon jelek itu" Jawab Malaya sambil menggerutu sendiri, kemudian senyum pun tersungging di bibirnya, "Ternyata Indon masih ingat dengan warna kesukaanku"

"Nila?"

"Sesuai yang kau pakaikan,bodoh!" Malaya menjitak keras kepala Matthew, sang empu meringis kesakitan dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Itte~"

Hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. Hanya suara dentingan jam dan gumaman nyanyian Matthew. Satu jam berlalu, Matthew menyelesaikan tugasnya, cat kukunya pun sudah mengering beberapa menit yang lalu. Sesuatu terbesit di benaknya.

Ya, Matthew kembali teringat pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya tadi.

"Hei, Kak"

"Hn?"

"Kakak belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Matthew berdiri tepat dihadapan Malaya, "Kenapa kakak membawaku (paksa) kesini dan lebih mirip penculikan"Lanjutnya

pik'

"Memang aku berniat menculikmu"

.

Napas Matthew tertahan

.

"Dan mem**bunuh**mu" Matthew membelakkan matanya dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Malaya.

**=====FEAR GARDEN=====**

Malaya langsung menerjang Matthew. Ia langsung menghajar pipi Matthew dan melemparnya ke tembok. Matthew meringis kesakitan. Matthew berusaha berdiri tapi, Ia sudah ditindih Malaya dan kembali memukuli Matthew dengan wajah yang penuh amarah….

"Ke-kenapa"

"KAU!" Malaya menjambak rambut platina blonde milik Matthew, "JANGAN PERNAH MENDEKATI NESIA!"

"Ne—" Ucapannya terhenti karena Malaya kembali menghajarnya membabi buta.

"KAU DENGAN MUDAH MENDAPATKAN SENYUMANNYA" Malaya menendang perut Matthew

"Sedangkan aku…." Malaya menggeretakkan giginya, "AKU HARUS MEMBUATNYA MARAH UNTUK MENDAPAT PERHATIANNYA!" Malaya menginjak kepala Matthew yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya.

"Akh—"

"Kubunuh kau sekarang" Malaya mengeluarkan pisau dari dalam jubahnya dan bersiap mengarahkan ke arah Matthew.

"Sayonara, tunggulah aku di neraka, Matthew Williams"

JLEB

Matthew berhasil menghindar. Pisau tersebut tertancap di bantal yang tepat berada disamping Matthew. Kesempatan, Matthew mendorong bantal tersebut ke wajah Malaya. Matthew terus menahan dan mengeluarkan pisau kebanggannya yang telah membunuh 8 orang.

"Akulah yang harus berkata seperti itu, kak"

Matthew menatap sinis Malaya yang masih terus meronta.

"Selamat tinggal, kak Malaya"

JLEB

"Unggggmuhmpp"

Jeritan Malaya tertahan karena bantal yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

Matthew terus menekankan pisaunya dan memutar-mutarkan pisau tersebut dengan senyum sadisnya. Matthew lalu mendorong keatas dan kebawah pisaunya sehingga luka didada Malaya semakin membesar.

Matthew memainkan organ dalam Malaya. Ia meraih usus besar yang terlihat jelas dihadapannya. Malaya masih terus berusaha berteriak dan melepaskan dirinya, Ia masih bertahan walaupun napasnjya tertahan bantal itu. Sampai Matthew menarik keluar usus tersebut dan tidak ada gerakan sedikitpun dari Malaya.

"Hei"

Matthew mencabut pisau dari perut kanan Malaya. Ia membuang bantal yang sedari tadi menahan wajah Malaya.

"Kak"

Malaya tewas. Darah mengucur tidak hanya dari luka di dadanya tetapi juga dari mulutnya. Matanya terbuka, pupilnya mengecil. Matthew melihatnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Cuma segini?"

JLEB

Matthew menancapkan pisaunya ke mata kiri Malaya dan memutar-mutarkannya layaknya sedang mengaduk adonan kue(?).

"Kak Malaya lebih membosankan dibanding Kak Gilbert"

JLEB

Pisau kembali menancap di mata kanan Malaya. Matthew melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan pada mata kiri Malaya.

Tusuk, putar, tusuk, putar, tusuk, putar

Matthew menarik pisaunya, ternyata bola mata Malaya tertancap sempurna di ujung mata pisaunya. Matthew memperhatikan dengan wajah bingung, tapi kemudian diganti dengan wajah girang.

Ia memasukan ujung pisaunya didalam mulutnya

KRAS

Matthew menghancurkan bola mata Malaya dengan gigi-giginya. Mengunyahnya perlahan dan menelannya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk"

Matthew menjilati darah yang tersisa di pisaunya. Belum puas, Ia kembali menancapkan pisaunya di mata kiri Malaya. Kali ini Ia mnenekannya dengan keras, dan pisaunya kembali berhasil mendapatkan bola mata kiri Malaya. Dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Jilat

Gigit

Hancurkan perlahan

Kunyah

Dan,

Telan

Mulut Matthew belepotan darah Malaya, seakan-akan Ia adalah vampire yang menghisap habis darah Malaya.

Matthew berdiri memperhatikan tubuh tak bernyawa dihadapannya. Ia ingat apa yang Malaya lakukan padanya tadi.

Matthew menginjak keras kepala Malaya dan menendangnya sekuat tenaga.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak hancur?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri

Mata Matthew melihat sekelilingnya, mencari benda yang sekiranya bisa 'membantu' 'tugas suci' nya.

Matthew berjalan santai menuju pojok ruangan yang terdapat beberapa tongkat golf. Ia mengambil satu dan kembali ke tempat semula.

Ia menginjak kepala Malaya. Menendangnya, sehingga tubuh Malaya tengkurap. Matthew mengarahkan tongkat golf ke belakang kepala Malaya.

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang telah menyakiti Kak Nesia"

"Sekalipun dia adiknya sendiri"

"Aku akan melindunginya"

"Dan berbahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya"

"Kak Nethere…." Matthew menutup matanya, mengingat memori yang telah ia lalui bersama Nesia dan Nethere.

"Sayonara, untuk selamanya"

BUAKK

Matthew memukul keras kepala Malaya. Berkali-kali. Dengan amarah yang memuncak.

'Mati'

'Mati saja kau'

'MATI'

Pukulan terakhir membuat kepala Malaya hancur hingga otaknya sedikit menyembul keluar. Matthew meraih otak belakang Malaya dan meremasnya hingga hancur.

"Sudah cukup. Aku sudah muak melihat makhluk penuh dosa ini. Saatnya upacara inti"

KRAAK

Matthew mematahkan tulang siku Malaya.

"Aku sendirilah yang akan mengambil 'bunga' menjijikan ini"

Kaki Matthew menginjak bagian atas lengan Malaya, kedua tangannya menarik tangan kanan Malaya sekuat tenaga. Sampai lengan bagian bawahnya lepas. Matthew kembali melakukan hal yang sama pada tangan kiri Malaya.

Matthew mengeluarkan jarum suntik yang biasa Ia bawa dan kantung plastik. Ia menusukkan suntikkan tersebut dan menyedot darah Malaya sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Sempurna"

" 'Bunga' ku bertambah lagi"

"Ngghhh, aku harus segera menanamnya sekarang, kalau besok bisa busuk. Aku tidak membawa 'pupuk' nya"

"Hihihihihihi"

"Oyasumi, Kak Nesia"

**T.B.C. TSUZUKU BERSUMBANG**

**Maap kalo ga seru, TTATT . Jangan bunuh Vi gara-gara Malay mokad ya, tapi justru Vi seneng loh XD #plakdesh .**

**Balesan ripyuh~ 8DD:**

**Rachigekusa:** Chi-chan ku sayang(?), maap maren super pendek (biasanya juga bikin fic pendek lol). Yes, MalaySHIT mokad! XD #tebarkonpeti . Ayo kita rayakan kematian Malaya XD #digiles . Hooh, biar bisa lurusin cerita aja ditambahin CanaNesia. Biar ada alesannya si Malaya mati XD #dimutilasimatthew . HIDUP FANDOM HETALIA! HIDUP FANDOM KHR! /salahtempatwoy . Selamat menikmati(?).

**Hiroko Ninomiya: **Matthew mati sekarang ntar tamat ni fic =3=a. Selamat menikmati(?).

**Anzelikha Kyznestov: **Hebat! Ripyuh pas ada guru, killer lagi oAob. Vi sih ga berani nyentuh hp kalo ada guru. Ga beranii~~~ QAQ . Selamat menikmati(?).

**Little senna-chan: **Douzo, kali ini nila loh, tapi maap si nila diejek(?) sama Mattieu ==" . jangan nabok Mattieu ya, ntar ditabok pake piso loh =w= . Selamat menikmati(?).

**The LuckyBastard: **NorIce? Nyempil dikit XD . dasarnya sih DenNor 8D pens DenNor . Selamat menikmati(?)

**Tempe Goreng: **Iya, tembukur geto loeh #cuihalayamelo . Tapi Malaya mati ga papa kan? 8D #salahemot . . Selamat menikmati(?).

**Santa Clau: **I-INI ADA GURO NYA MBAH AMPUNI SAYA AAAAA QAQ #nangiskejer #dibuang . Selamat menikmati(?).

**Sankyuu yang ripyu maupun yang Cuma baca. Teruslah R&R, nanti Vi lanjutin ni fic. Kalo ga Ripyu, katakana selamat tinggal pada Mattieu #dibunuh .**

**See Next Chappie~ ^w^/ .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fic kedua setelah vakum cleaner(?). UN UN UN~ saya cinta kamu loh #galau**

**Title: **Fear Garden

**Rate: **M

**Disclaimer:** Buat kang mas Hidekazu Himaruya yang ganteng, cepatlah keluarkan Indonesia-tan. Otaku disini ga kalah banyak sama di Hungary loh #jogetjoget

**Warning: **Abalisme, Nistaisme, OOCisme, OOTisme, GORE and SADISTIC

**=====FEAR GARDEN=====**

'DITEMUKAN MAYAT DENGAN KEADAAN MENGENASKAN, APAKAH PEMBUNUHNYA ADALAH SANG PEMBUNUH BERANTAI?'

Begitulah sebuah headline di Koran Heta news. Arthur meremas Koran itu dan langsung membuangnya. Ya, Ia sudah tahu bahwa mayat yang dimaksud adalah sepupu jauhnya, Malaya, adik dari Nesia.

"Brengsek!" geram pemuda Inggris itu, Ia benar-benar semakin tidak mengerti alur dari pembunuhan beratai yang telah menewaskan keempat temannya.

"Bukankah korban dari kasus-kasus pertama sama sekali tidak berhubungan, kenapa sekarang… -kkh" Norge menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, dan meraih teh yang diberikan Aishu padanya.

"Matthew juga diculik, sampai saat ini tidak ada kabar dari penculiknya" Alfred menundukkan kepalanya, kesedihannya berlipat, "Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Matthew, aku tidak segan untuk membunuh bajingan itu!"

"Al" panggil Antonio, "Jangan terbawa emosi. Aku tahu rasanya kehilangan adik, lagipula aku yakin Matthew masih hidup" lanjut Antonio sambil menepuk pundak Alfred. Ya, Alfred tahu bahwa Antonio kehilangan satu adiknya, Port. Tewas karena diculik. Antonio terlambat memberikan uang tebusan, karena Antonio sedang tugas di luar negeri. Saat Ia akan akan memberikan uang tebusan dan pergi menuju tempat yang telah disepakati, Antonio hanya melihat sang adik tergeletak dalam keadaan tak bernyawa…

"Thanks, 'Tonio" Alfred memukul pelan kepala Antonio. Benar, adik kembarnya pasti masih hidup. Ia yakin itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bagi tugas. Mencari Matthew dan pergi ke rumah Nesia" usul Elizaveta yang langsung mendapat persetujuan.

"Dan sebaiknya yang pergi ke rumah Nesia para cewek saja. Dan juga adik-adik kita yang manis ini" ujar Vash yang tumben masuk akal (#didor)

"Aisu, kau pergilah bersam—"

"Aku ikut! Aku ingin mencari kak Matthew juga, kumohon" Aisu menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya. Ia khawatir, karena biasanya firasat nya selalu benar.

"Tapi—"

"Biarkan Aisu ikut, Norge" Alfred tersenyum kepadanya, "Aku senang kalau ada yang mengkhawatirkan Matthew. Lagipula Aisu bukan anak kecil lagi loh" yang dikatakan Alfred memang benar, Norge kemudian mengangguk setuju dan mempersilahkan Aisu masuk mobil. Menuju kantor polisi, mencari jejak Matthew.

**=====FEAR GARDEN=====**

Kiku masih berada di apartemen Malaya, tempat pemilik apartemen itu ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Ia dan para bawahannya menyelidiki seisi ruangan tersebut. Tapi tidak ada jejak kaki maupun sidik jari selain milik Malaya. Benar-benar rapih, pikirnya.

Kiku melihat hasil kerja tim nya. Beberapa foto potongan tubuh yang tercerai berai, tentu organ dalam juga terpisah dari tubuhnya, seperti hendak untuk membuat makanan. Hati, ginjal, usus, dipotong sedemikian rupa. Juga Jantung yang sudah pecah dengan biadabnya memasukannya didalam sampanye, sekan-akan darah itu untuk diminumnya. Sejujurnya, Kiku sedikit mual melihat foto-foto tersebut. Yang dipikirkannya hanya satu; manusia macam apa yang tega melakukan hal tidak manusiawi seperti ini, apakah sang pembunuh tersebut sudah menjadi iblis? Entahlah.

'Francis-san, Sey-san, Gilbert-san dan sekarang Malaya-san? Apa jangan-jangan pelakunya ada di antara kami? ' 'Tapi apa motifnya? diantara kami tidak ada yang mendendam bukan? Alfred-san dan Ivan-san? Tidak ada yang diantara mereka yang meninggal. Arthur-san pada Francis-san? Walaupun Arhur-san membenci Francis-san, tapi hanya hal sepele' Kiku memejit kepalanya. Banyak hal yang dipertanyakannya.

"Kiku-san, kami menemukan ini" bawahan Kiku menyerahkan sesuatu yang terbungkus dalam plastic khusus.

"Cat kuku, nila?" Kiku mengernyit, alas cat kuku tersebut terdapat stiker kecil bertuliskan, 'For Malon Bego' .

" 'For Malon Bego' … Malon, itu kan panggilan Nesia kepada Malaya. Jangan-jangan, cat kuku ini pemberian Nesia?" Kiku langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Aku harus memberi tahu Arthur-san dan Norge-san!"

"Kiku!"

"Toris-san, ada ap—" Kiku terbelak saat melihat cairan yang dibawa Toris, "—formalin lagi?"

"Tidak salah lagi, Kiku. Pelaku nya adalah orang yang sama dengan pembunuh Gilbert, Sey dan Francis!" Kiku mengangguk setuju.

"Toris, hubungi Nesia. Ada beberapa pertanyaan… yang harus dijawab Nesia"

"O-oi kau mencurigai Nesia? Tidak mungkin Nesia yang melakukannya!"

"Saya tidak berkata bahwa Nesia pelakunya, Toris-san" Kiku memberikan cat kuku yang ditemukan anak buahnya, "Lihat baik-baik"

"Cat kuku warna nila. Tidak ada yang aneh, apa hubungannya dengan Nesia?" tanya Toris. Kiku langsung menunjuk bagian alas botol cat kuku tersebut, " 'For Malon Bego' Kiku…"

"Tolong ya, Toris"

"Tapi, apa sebaiknya kita langsung ke rumahnya? Bukankah Nesia sedang berduka? Mungkin sekalian untuk melihat keadaan Nesia" Toris mengangkat handphone nya, menjelajahi kontak, lalu menekan icon calling, "Aku dan Kiku akan kesana. Ya, tentu saja ada beberapa informasi yang harus kusampaikan. Bisa beritahukan Nesia kan? Maaf merepotkanmu, Laos"

PIP

Kiku mengangguk, "Sekarang kita pergi kesana. Oh, apa ada kemajuan dengan umh—penculikan Matthew-san?" tanya Kiku. Toris hanya bisa menggeleng lesu, "Bahkan tentara ikut mencari keberadaan Matthew. Well, kau tahu siapa Alfred F Jones dan Matthew Williams bukan? Apalagi kalau sang kakak sangat protektif begitu"

"Mendekati brother complex kah?" canda Kiku. Tapi, bukankah memang Alfred menderita brother complex akut?

"Semoga mereka menemukan Matthew…. dalam kondisi hidup. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya kalau penculikan ini sama seperti penculikan 4 tahun lalu"

"Port?"

"Ya. Kejadiannya terlalu cepat"

"Saya rasa penculikan itu hanya topeng"

"Apa makusudmu, Kiku?"

"Kalau memang itu murni penculikan, pasti penculik tidak akan membunuh Port" Kiku menatap Toris, "Motif penculikan adalah uang, apalagi yang diculik adik dari Antonio Fernandes Cariedo, pengusaha kaya yang terkenal di seantero dunia" Kiku mengambil handphone nya dari dalam saku menunjukan salah satu foto di dalam gallery handphone nya,"disekujur tubuh Port sangat banyak bekas penganiayaan. Port diculik hanya dalam waktu sehari, dan ditemukan meninggal dengan luka tusukan pisau di daerah leher. Kau mengerti kan, Toris-san?"

"Dendam"

"Tepat. Tapi, kasus ini langsung ditutup tanpa ada penyelidikan lebih lanjut, bukankah itu aneh?"

"Polisi yang dulu memang penuh kasus suap. Untunglah Norge dan Arthur bisa mengubah citra polisi sekarang" Toris menekan tombol back pada handphone Kiku, "Kasus ini sudah ditutup, Kiku. Lebih baik kita urus dua kasus yang kita hadapi sekarang" Kiku tersenyum ,"Benar juga"

**=====FEAR GARDEN=====**

"Uuh! Kak Nethere jahat,padahal aku melakukannya dengan sangat dramatis. Aku juga sempat dihajar olehnya, nih lebam!"

"Hei, hitung-hitung itu bukti bahwa kau diculik dengan penculik yang sama dengan kasus 4 tahun lalu"

"Huh, jadi yang menculik dan membunuh Port itu kakak?"

"Tentu saja, aku mempunyai dendam pada tomat brengsek itu"

"Dan kata-kata kak Nethere persis dengan Lovino"

"Yang penting, kita kan simbiosis mutualisme. Kau membantuku, dan aku membantumu. Terima kasih, Matthew" sang pemuda berambut jabrik itu mendekati sang pemuda manis berkacamata dan memeluk boneka beruang, mengganti Kumajirou…

"Sama-sama, kak Nethere"

**TBC , TSUZUKU, BERSUMBANG**

APA PULA INI? SWT SWT SWT! #headwall. Maaf, mengecewakan para pecinta guro-guro-kyun (?) #sujud. Maaf juga lama ga apdet, berhubung menuju neraka para pelajar, yaitu UN QAQ . Oke, balesan ripyuh:

**Hiroko Jones**: Ayigatou~~ #ngemutpermen #membungkuk . Yah, berhubung Matthew jomblo is the best, saya do'akan anda akan dibunuh Matthew #dicakar. Terima kasih sudah ripyuh ^^.

**Rachigekusa**: Entah kenapa cinta Matthew saat bikin ini fic ==". Vi pertama kali suka KHR karena iseng dunlut doujin 6918. Penasaran, beli kasetnya XD. Terima kasih sudah ripyuh ^^.

**Tempe Goreng**: Kalo ngeliat ini penname bawaannya lavar =q= #dor . Ternyata suka Malon walau belum official owo #jduk . Semoga chapter kemarin memuaskan hasrat guro anda 8D . Terima kasih sudah ripyuh ^^.

**Little senna-chan**: Kalo diceburin ke sumur kesannya Matthew anak yang nyemplung kepeleset karena ibunya lagi masak #kayakasusapagitu . Terima kasih sudah ripyuh ^^.

**Anzelikha Kyznetov**: Kalo Matthew mokad, fic nya tamat ngegantung gaje ==". Dan ternyata and ajuga puas dengan chapter sebelumnya, arigatou~ ^^. Eto~ Belgie belum nongol nih, nanti kalo waktunya tepat o.o #dibacok. Terima kasih sudah ripyuh ^^.

**Luck-nut- males login**: Karena makeup sudah berkembang pesat, bahkan ada alat penyamaran berupa wajah plastik jadi Matthew make itu. Dan, Malaya tahu Matthew pelaku pembunuhan berantai,karena dia berkomplot selama ini. Disogok duit kali, Matthew kan kaya . Terima kasih sudah ripyuh ^^.

**Akachi**: Maaf chapt ini malah pendek banget T_T" . Terima kasih sudah ripyuh ^^.

**Santa Clau**: Kan itu pemberian dari uhukkakaktercintauhuk. Eli matek? Nanti Vi timbang-timbangin dulu pake mistar owob #gigaplok. Terima kasih sudah ripyuh ^^.

**The LuckyBastard**: Spain dicoret mungkin, banyak yang kontra QAQa #serbasalah. MANGAP APDET NYA LAMA! UN BO UN! DDD'X. Terima kasih sudah ripyuh ^^.

**BlackFrederic Bonnenfoy**: AAAA ADA FANS NYA FRANCIS #ngumpettakutdibunuh .Sama-sama, nanti Vi baca ^^. Terima kasih sudah ripyuh ^^.

Terima rikues warna, sumpe bingung mau yang pake warna apa bua maenannya Matthew =3= #dor .

See Next Chappie~ ^w^/


	10. Chapter 10

"Ya, saat aku pergi ke Belanda, aku membelikan cat kuku ini untuk Malo—Malaya "

"Dua bulan lalu, kan? Kenapa kau membelikannya, Nesia?"

"Memang salah membelikan sebuah oleh-oleh untuk adikku sendir—ukh"

"Kalian jangan terus-menerus menekan kak Nesia! Kami sedang berduka! Kalian terus menanyakan kak Malaya, itu membuat kami semakin masuk dalam kesedihan!"

"Bukan begitu, Singapore-san kami hanya—"

"Kalian manusia kan? Biarkan kami beri waktu untuk menenangkan diri!"

"Kak Viet…"

"Brunei, bawa Laos masuk ke kamar!"

"Dan kalian pergilah dari sini sekarang! Aku tahu kita berteman, tapi kalian benar-benar—khh"

"Cukup, Viet. Saya mohon kalian pergi dulu, untuk sementara kalian jangan ganggu adik-adikku dulu. Kalau ada informasi atau membutuhkan kesaksian dari saya, hubungi saja saya"

**Fear Garden**

**Rated M **

**Gore, Sadistic, YAOI**

**Hetalia ©****Hidekazu Himaruya**

**The Original Story Fear Garden **** Rin Kagamine (Chaa)**

"Kita tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun" Kiku membuka-buka file kasus di note kecil miliknya, "Sekarang justru dua kasus sekaligus. Pembunuhan Malaya-san dan penculikan Matthew-san" Kiku menutup matanya, merebahkan diri di jok sebelah Edwar. Memijat kecil kepalanya, dan mengambil air mineral di samping jok nya.

"Minggu depan kita bisa berbicara dengan Nesia-san kok. Sekarang kita cari petunjuk lewat bukti otentik saja" Kiku mengambil beberapa lembar foto-foto mayat Malaya, "Di foto ini" Kiku sengaja memperlihatkan lewat pantulan kaca, "Tepat dibalik punggung Malaya-san, tercecer banyak formalin"

"Dia lagi? Oh tidak. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun, tapi malah meninggalkan formalin" Edwar memukul keras stir mobilnya, kesal. Ya, polisi kesal dengan pelaku pembunuhan beruntun ini.

"Ya, dan sepertinya dia sengaja meninggalkannya, atau ya dia sengaja menecerkan formalin itu"

"Jadi dia mempermainkan kita? Bajingan macam apa dia?"

"Hei, Edwar-san" Edwar merespon dengan gumaman kecil, "Bolehkah saya mengaku dosa?" Kiku tersenyum kecut

"Hei, kupikir kau orang yang tidak mau mengatakan rahasiamu pada orang lain, apalagi kita tidak terlalu dekat" Tawa Edwar, Kiku hanya bias tersenyum simpul. Memang aneh kalau seorang Jepang ini memberikan rahasianya kepada orang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Edwar-san, saya…." Kiku memalingkan kepalanya kearah jendela, "Saya masih mencintai Arthur-san"

**FEAR GARDEN**

"Aku tidak peduli berapa uang yang akan kukeluarkan! Cepat temukan adikku! Apa? Kalian belum mendapat petunjuk sama sekali? Iggy! Bagaimana ini aku…"

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY HAMBURGER!"

Arthur menggeberak meja, kesal dengan kekasihnya yang panik bukan main karena adiknya yang diculik tepat dihadapan mereka. Arthur mengatur napasnya, "Tenanglah, Al. Kami sedang berusaha mencari Matthew, dia juga adikku. Aku sangat menyayanginya walaupun dia bukan adik kandungku. Aku mengerti, Al. Kami semua disini mengerti, Matthew adalah anak lemah dan rapuh. Bukankah dulu aku pernah berjanji untuk melindunginya, Al?"

Alfred langsung terduduk lemas di sofa, senyum lega tersungging di bibirnya, "Terima kasih, Arthur"

"Do'akan kami, Alfred" Arthur meraih kepala Alfred, mengusapnya lembut dan langsung memeluknya, "Percayalah padaku"

BRAAK

Arthur langsung melepas pelukannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu….

"Kiku?"

"Ma-maaf, a—ta-tadi sa-saya tidak sengaja lewat, ma—sa-saya—ah, maaf mengganggu" Kiku langsung berlari menjauh dari kamar Alfred, air matanya mengalir. Ya, Ia melihat persis….

'Arthur-san memeluk Alfred-san'

"HOI KIKU!" Arthur berdiri, mengejar Kiku, tapi tangan besar dan hangat milik Alfred menghentikannya.

"Tetaplah disini" Alfred menarik tangan Arthur dan menindihnya di sofa, " Aku…membutuhkanmu"

Kiku terus berlari dan berlari, membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Ia tidak peduli dengan badannya yang lemah, dada nya sakit, kakinya lemas, wajahnya memerah. Berlari menyusuri kediaman Jones tanpa melihat jalan. Ia tidak peduli akan berlari smpai sejauh mana, berlari menjauhi tempat mereka berdua.

BRUK

Kiku terduduk lemah, napasnya tidak beraturan. Menarik rambut hitam nya sendiri, sakit.

Ya, SAKIT

"…..ke-kenapa….padahal aku—Hera..cles-san…A-Arthur…san….aku…hatiku…."

"Ah, Kiku! Kau kenapa?"

Kiku mengangkat kepalanya yang lemah, 'Su-suara wanita' matanya tidak bias melihat jelas karena air matanya menggenangi seluruh pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Kiku? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Wanita tersebut menepuk-nepuk bahu Kiku dan sang wanita memberinya sebungkus es krim dengan bungkus berwarna coklat, "Ini untukmu, makanlah"

Kiku menghapus air matanya, untuk melihat jelas siapa wanita dihadapannya sekarang, "Be-Bella…san? Ke-kenapa kamu ada disi…."

"Nanti kuceritakan, ayo ikut ke apartement-ku" Bella menarik lengan Kiku dan menyangga badan Kiku yang lemah, "Masuklah ke mobil, Kiku. Nanti aku izinkan kau untuk beristirahak ke Arthur"

DEG

Tubuh Kiku langsung bergetar mendengar nama Arthur disebut, "Kiku?" Bella memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak a—"

"Te-terima kasih, Bella-san. Sa-saya memang tidak enak badan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Ucap Bella ceria. Bella langsung mengambil handphone nya dari kantong celananya, "Hei, Arthur!"

"Bella, hei bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama tidak mendengar suara berisikmu dan suara menakutkan kakakmu itu" Kiku mendengar pembicaraan Bella dan Arthur, Kiku menundukkan kepalanya berusaha untuk tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Jahat sekali kau alis tebal, kakakku itu baik tahu! Kau kali yang jahat. Aku sudah berada di Negara ini sejak seminggu lalu loh, bersama kakakku dan Lux-Ah, aku hampir lupa tujuanku menelepon"

"Hn? Ada pembicaraan penting rupanya"

"Aku tadi bertemu Kiku, sepertinya Kiku tidak enak badan, jadi biarkan dia istirahat dulu. Apa kau mengizinkannya, Pak wakil kepala?"

"…a—ah, tentu saja aku mengi—hei, Al tunggu, aku sedang menerima telepon—hhhn, se-seben—"

KREK

"Mati, sepertinya aku menelepon pada saat yang tidak tepat. Aku mengganggu aktivitas mereka berdua, iya kan, Kiku?"

Kiku menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Hatinya semakin sakit, Ia mendengar langsung

'Arthur-san bercinta dengan Alfred-san'

"Se-sepertinya aku pulang sendiri saja. Te-terima kasih sudah memberitahukan Arthur-san"

"Hoi, tunggu, Kiku!—terlambat, yah Kiku kenapa sih?" Bella menghela napas panjang, Ia menyenderkan kepalanya dan tersenyum penuh arti. Ia kembali mencari phone number di kontak handphone nya.

"Kak, aku nemu calon korban yang lagi pengen mati nih~"

"Kau menjebaknya? Ckckck adikku yang satu ini jahat sekali ya"

"E-enak saja! Aku bertemu Kiku dia sudah nangis-nangis sesenggukan gitu!"

"Kiku? Honda Kiku? Kau mau menjadikannya korban kita?

"He~ aku sih enggak masalah, Cuma ya Kiku itu orangnya terlalu baik,enggak enak hati aku nih,kak"

"Biar kakak Tanya dulu", Nethere menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya,"Hei, Matthew kau setuju kalau Kiku jadi koleksi bunga kita selanjutnya?"

"Aku malas, kak Nethere~ Kak Kiku itu terlalu baik, apalagi dia sudah menolongku berkali-kali. Iya kan, Kumakichi?"

"Siapa?"

Matthew tersenyum tipis dan mengusap pelan kepala Beruang peliharannya itu, "Aku Matthew, majikanmu"

Nethere menghela napas dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Sang Pangeran enggak mau juga tuh, alasannya tepat seperti yang kau katakan, Bella hahaha"

"Emang dasarnya si Matthie itu orang baik"

"Cuma ya rada psycho" kata mereka berdua kompak

"Puh, sudahlah kakak tutup teleponnya dulu ya" Nethere masih tetap tertawa-tawa sesaat menutup telepon. Matthew menanggapinya dengan cemberut seperti anak kecil. Nethere yang melihatnya menarik gemas pipi kecil Matthew,"Sa-sakit kak Neth—kkh"

Nethere menarik kerah kemeja putih yang dipakai Matthew sehingga jarak mereka sangat berdekatan, "Wajahmu manis, baik hati, benar-benar tipikal malaikat kecil", Nethere melepaskan melepas kerah Matthew, Matthew pun terduduk di sofa, "tapi jiwamu iblis, Matthew"

"Huh?" Senyum tersungging di wajah malaikat Matthew lalu tertawa keras dan menggema diseluruh ruang apartemen Nethere, "Hahahahahaha, fuh….gara-gara mereka juga aku jadi seperti ini"

"Setidaknya, aku dan Bella baik hati kan membantumu?"

"Hmpf—bukankah kak Nethere sendiri punya dendam pada Kak Sey dan Kak Francis?"

"Tentu saja. Gara-gara dia, adik kecilku mati"

"Dan kak Nethere juga Kak Bella menutupi kenyataan di depan umum bahwa Luxie sebenarnya sudah meninggal" Matthew berjalan menuju tempat duduk Nethere, dan duduk dipangkuan Nethere. Matthew melingkarkan lengannya di leher Nethere, "Itu sangat menarik loh, kak Nethere. Aku yang malaikat ini sudah membalaskan dendam kakak, dendam kita bertiga" Matthew berdiri dan memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya riang, menggumam ini itu, seperti anak kecil. Nethere tersenyum melihat kelakuan 'adik angkat' nya itu, "Hei hei kak Nethere" Nethere menoleh, "Kakak ingat kan ekspresi kak Francis, kak Sey dan' orang itu' saat kalian berdua menampakkan diri dalam keadaan hidup dan mengatakan bahwa Luxie sedang diajak bermain di taman hiburan dengan baby sitternya" Matthew kembali tersenyum lebar, "Kak Francis, kak Sey dan 'orang itu' melihat kalian dengan wajah 'bukannya-kita-sudah-membakar-rumahnya-dan-harusnya-mereka-sudah-mati?' Aku hampir tertawa meledak saat itu!"

"Apalagi aku sendiri, untung saja aku menahan diri untuk tidak langsung membunuhnya, terima kasih, Matthew"

"Kak, rencana kita selanjutnya apa? Aku 'terculik' loh, dan polisi juga aku sangat yakin Kak Alfred mengerahkan tentara untuk mencariku. Lebih baik kembalikan saja aku"

"Benar juga, aku bawa saja kau ke rumah sakit, dan tentu aku harus menyamar lagi. Tapi, tunggu Bella dulu, dia yang memakai 'topeng' nya"

"Lagipula, aku babak belur begini, masih sakit. Luka dimana-mana karena kak Malaya" Matthew memajukan bibirnya manja, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk luka-luka ditubuhnya.

"Apa selanjutnya kau akan membunuh 'orang itu', Matthew?" Tanya Nethere

"Entahlah" Matthew mengambil toples yang berisi sesuatu.

"Jantung? Cuma setengah siapa itu?"

"Kak Gilbert, agar aku selalu bersama Gil, aku akan membawa ini kemanapun" Kata Matthew riang

"Bodoh, itu sih namanya menyerahkan diri. Kenapa tidak kau masak lalu kau makan saja Jant—"

"Ide bagus!"

"Hah?"

"Terima kasih ide nya, kak Nethere. Aku akan memakan Jantung Gil, agar Gil selalu bersama disisiku…."

Nethere melirik Matthew yang berlari kecil berlalu ke dapur.

"Dasar Pangeran kecil"

**=======tsuzuku=======**

Dan kembali dengan chappie tanpa adegan yang iya-iya(?).

Olala, kita berjumpa lagi. Gara-gara si eneng Vienna pas HetaDay kemaren minta lanjut, entah kenapa tergerak hati Vi /ea /terjun. Betewe, siapa kemaren yang dateng Hetelia Day? \o/.

Mare bales ripyu~

BlackYuki: Dan di Chapt ini tau kan siapa lagi yang berkomplot?wwww. Thanks for review~~.

SantaClau maaf lama banget apdetnya, bukan lama lagi sih =="a. Ituh, si tulip ituh ya itu tuh itu OwO/ #jiah. Thanks for review~~.

Anzelikha Kyznestov Tau tuh, kenapa ga dicuci dulu kek, kasih S*nlight kek M*ma lemon kek, kan banyak kuman,apalagi dia ga cuci tangan terus kalo matanya Francis itu matanya udah kotor banget ya u_u". Thanks for review~~.

Bonnefoy Clementie maaf nunggu lama, Vi hampir hiatus kemaren orz ;;;;;;; Thanks for review~~.

Little Senna-chan iya, Portie ituh PortuGAY /HEH. Magenta dipake the next kok, tapi kalau korban laki apa cewe, tergantung wwwww /plakduar. Thanks for review~~.

Hiroko Jones adek baek sekali, keren deh ah, sini om tjipok :************* /tjipokattack /desh. Thanks for review~~.

Aiko no Nyo to Clover Project Huwaaa seneng deh ada yang Fav /. Mathhie, coba peragain lagi pas makan mata /dibantingMatthew. Ceritanya mungkin bakal makin ngaco dan makin….ya, begitu AwAp #sodorinpiso. Thanks for review~~.

dan ini pengumuman penting, CHAPT DEPAN PASTI ADA PEMBUNUHAN GURO DAN INSYA ALLAH BISA BIKIN YANG LEBIH HNHNHNHNHN GURO NYA DARI CHAPT-CHAPT MAREN 8D.


End file.
